


What the fuck is happening? (yes that is the title)

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Can be canon or an au take it how you will, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyuck gets overwhelmed easy and it’s almost a panic attack but not, Little bit of crack but I’m sleep deprived so let me live, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Marriage Proposal, Multi, No Angst, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Whipped, but it’s very equal and respectful, courting, fast burn, hyuck is good at art, i live for renhyuck friendship, just the humor is very genZ style, mentions of EXO, mentions of sex but they don’t do the nasty, might add more but keep it all one chapter idk, no mpreg or anything like that sorry, oooohhhh shit look at that last tag, overprotective jaehyun is the best jaehyun, they are like 25 and 24 cause that seems pretty acceptable in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: "Screw you, Haechan. I eat it because it makes me beautiful!""Well stop, it isn't working!"-“Jeno is on MySpace for gods sake.”-“He already has plans to lock me in the studio and set off tear gas when I'm recording."-*-Life changes fast, but maybe that's a good thing.Donghyuck and Mark have gone through a lot together and deserve to be happy. And that’s what this is, them being happy and finding their way together.(just give it a try I suck at summaries and it’s actually pretty good)*** not completed but can be read how it is now ***





	What the fuck is happening? (yes that is the title)

**Author's Note:**

> There might be many mistakes since I never edited it so don’t be afraid to tell me!
> 
> I feel like the really serious writers on ao3 all have like a 50k fic so thats my goal. I'll be adding to this quite frequently at different parts of the fic so sorry? idk
> 
> I would suggest making a playlist of these songs to listen to while reading:  
> Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee  
> Lucky Strike by Troye Sivan  
> Something by the Beatles  
> Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the Elephant  
> What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club  
> Kindly Calm Me Down by Meghan Trainor  
> First by Cold War Kids  
> Sober Up by AJR feat. River Cuomo  
> Yellow by Coldplay  
> SUBURBIA by Troye Sivan  
> You Say by Lauren Daigle  
> Saturday Nights by Khalid  
> Where We Go by P!nk  
> Always by Panic! at the Disco  
> Infinity by One Direction (which is actually so good I regret not listening to them when they were popular)
> 
> I listened to them while writing and they really capture it in a sound form. I recommend you do listen ^^
> 
> The underlined text are links. You can click on them or avoid them, they are just a visual representation.
> 
> In my story:  
> bonding/mating is when you do the do (there is no smut tho)  
> marking is when you bite your mate and, well, mark them which is permanent. its like getting married in a/b/o except you can never get a divorce
> 
> Please remember they are 24 and 25! All the other characters are aged up too even though it isn't specified!

-*-

 

Secondary genders aren’t really a big deal. Especially with NCT. Most people think Omegas are weak and Alphas are strong. Betas are supposedly calm and are the conflict breakers.

 

Not with them.

 

The Alphas are very calm. Johnny and Jaehyun especially. They protect, but rarely initiate fights. If anything happens to their pack though… its over for everyone.

 

They aren't actually all in a pack. Their pack is either still with their parents or with their mate. But they call each other that sometimes, just as a show of trust and affection.

 

Mark is also an Alpha, a fairly new one at that.  There’s no set time for when you get your assigning, but Mark his only a few months ago around the time the rest of the Dreamies did.

 

He is subdued, but he is also young. Mark still fights and wrestles with the younger kids, he still messes around and is awkwardly lanky. He hasn’t grown into himself yet, but he will eventually.

 

There are times, though, that you are reminded that Mark is as strong as Jaehyun, can get as angry as any Alpha, and is just as intimidating as Johnny.

 

Like now, Donghyuck thinks, is a perfect example of Mark showing his dominance.

 

Not that he is forcing it over someone, he would never. He is merely protecting the Dreamies.

 

They were in the middle of preparing for a new comeback. It was still in the early stages, and everyone was still trying to get themselves situated.

 

They have a new choreographer for now. He is American, and doesn’t know Korean other than simple things along the lines of this, “move here”, “your hand is wrong”, “step forward”, etc.

 

Basically, Mark was the only one who could fluently communicate with Shawn, the instructor.

 

Keep in mind, Shawn is probably five years older than Mark, and reeks of powerful Alpha.

 

So when Chenle trips up on the second round of the second verse, Shawn gets up to yell at him. Mark steps in front of him, and all of a sudden everyone was on edge.

 

“Whoa, back up man.” Mark says lowly, almost a warning.

 

Shawn sneered, “But the dumb kid keeps messing up something so easy. God, can he do anything right?”

 

Even though they could barely make out a few words, the rest of the members knew Shawn wasn’t exactly being kind.

 

Now, the other members were sat around Chenle, who was holding his ankle.

 

Donghyuck gulped as something snapped in Mark.

 

His shoulders tensed, Mark grit his teeth and took a deep breath. Donghyuck could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves. Everyone could.

 

They never saw this side of Mark, since he was patient.

 

But this was not their Mark. This was the Alpha of NCT Dream standing in front of someone way stronger than him and holding himself back from crushing the asshole.

 

“Okay, you listen here _Shawn._ ” Mark saying his name in disgust, “I don’t care is Lee Soo Man himself went to America and picked you. You will not talk about my members like that, I assure you that you won’t enjoy your stay in Korea if you continue to.”

 

Shawn scoffed and stepped closer, “And what are you gonna do about it? Huh?”

 

Mark stayed quiet, but no one moved. They were afraid of what would happen

 

“That’s what I thought. A weak leader for a weak group. I mean, I’m surprised you all haven’t been fired. Especially that kid.” Shawn spat out, pointing at Donghyuck, “I mean, he can’t do any of this. He’s worse than the idiot who fell-“

 

It happened in slow motion, Donghyuck thought.

 

He saw as Mark’s eyes flash red, something he’s only seen once before. Donghyuck watched as Mark grabbed the teacher and threw him to the wall a few feet away.

 

It must’ve taken a lot of strength seeing as the dancer weighed more than Mark and wall was definitely more than a few inches away.

 

Everyone gasped when it registered what happened.

 

Mark kept going. He walked over and got in Shawn’s face, “You don’t get to talk about them like that.”

 

Shawn stared up as Mark hovered over him, “L-look man, I just don’t want them to drag you down. I’m looking out for you, you know?”

 

Mark growled.

 

And damn did it send shivers down everyone’s spine.

 

Mark doesn’t growl, or ever intimidate someone.

 

But here he was, making a senior Alpha make excuses to get away.

 

“Drag me down?” Mark said, voice dangerous, “They keep me up. You are what is wrong here. So get the fuck out and don’t. come. back.”

 

Shawn nodded. He made his way out from Mark’s hovering. When he was a few feet away from the door Mark said, “Oh, and apologize.”

 

Shawn froze before turning to Chenle and gritting out, “I’m sorry for yelling.”

 

Mark huffed, “Is that the best you can do?”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Shawn whined.

 

Mark walked closer and grabbed his collar, lifting him to eye level. He spoke in a flat tone, “Guess.”

 

When he let go, Shawn lost his footing and fell.

 

Mark showed no remorse. His face was set in a permanent scowl as he stared down at Shawn in disgust.

 

The Dreamies were almost horrified at his coldness, but also relieved.

 

Whether is was relief that it wasn't them in Shawn's position or relief that Mark stood up for them, Mark was unsure.

 

Shawn scrambled up and bowed to the members, “I’m sorry for being rude.”

 

Mark squinted, “Good enough. Now get. Out.”

 

Shawn blushed in shame and walked out of the practice room.

 

As soon as the door shut, Mark seemingly shut off.

 

He rushed over to Chenle. His eyes were kind and soft, voice filled with care. Even his body language was less stiff, but still tensed in worry.

 

“Are you okay?” Mark said softly, carefully crouching in front of him.

 

Chenle nodded, “Hyung, what did he say to make you so… angry?”

 

Mark tensed more, “Look he was being an asshole. But he’s gone and if he comes back, I swear I won’t let him anywhere near you guys.”

 

Donghyuck leaned over to grab Mark’s hand to comfort him.

 

Mark shot up and grabbed his hand away. He flushed and stumbled over his words, “I, uhm, I should go. You guys shouldn’t have seen that.”

 

Donghyuck got up to stop him but Mark had already walked out the door.

 

-*-

 

“You should have seen their faces, hyung.” Mark said in despair, “They were scared of me.”

 

Johnny pat his back and sent a worried look to Jaehyun, “Mark, it’s the first time they’ve seen you get worked up as an Alpha. They didn’t know what to do, but I doubt they were afraid of you.”

 

Mark thinks back to the look on Donghyuck’s face when he dropped Shawn on the floor, he was disappointed in Mark and looked at him with sad eyes.

 

Chenle had curled into Jisung out of _fear._ Fear of Mark.

 

Renjun, the boy who never flinches, hid behind Jaemin and Jeno.

 

But Donghyuck was the only person’s opinion that mattered. And he had looked at Mark in disgust.

 

“I wish that were true, but I don’t think so.” Mark sighed.

 

Jaehyun walked over and pulled Mark into a hug, stuffing the younger boy’s face into his chest and letting him cry softly.

 

”They don’t hate you and they aren’t afraid of you.” Johnny said. He scoffed before saying, “When I had my first outburst I remember Taeyong dragging Haechan and Jungwoo away.”

 

Mark sniffles and listened as Johnny continued, “I couldn’t look them in the eyes after. I bowed my head every time I walked by.”

 

Mark lifted his head and his eyes were red, “How did you get them to forgive you?”

 

”They didn’t.” Johnny chuckled, “In fact, they told me that I shouldn’t be sorry for protecting them, as long as I knew that they could handle themselves.”

 

Jaehyun nodded, “Those Omegas really keep us together so just remember to show you apppreciate them and respect them as much as they do you.”

 

”It’s all about mutual respect. They don’t like to be treated like they are lower because they aren’t.” Johnny ruffled Mark’s hair, “Don’t apologize, just talk to them.”

 

Mark nodded, “Yeah I will. Thanks you guys.”

 

”Anytime.” Jaehyun said and Johnny hummed in agreement.

 

Mark cried a little more, voicing his worries and regrets over the situation. 

 

Jaehyun comforted him, but was preoccupied by the faint scent of a familiar Omega hiding by the rooms.

 

While Johnny tried to calm Mark down, Jaehyun turned and made eye contact with Donghyuck. 

 

The younger boy froze and Jaehyun smiled a little, a silent promise to not tell. 

 

Donghyuck knew he had seen more than he was supposed to. 

 

Jaehyun watched as the boy turned around and walked back in his room, seeing the look of confusion in his eyes. 

 

-*-

 

After Mark went back to his room, Jaehyun rushed to his to find Donghyuck. 

 

Said boy was sitting on his bed and pretending to sleep. 

 

“Haechan, I know you’re awake.” Jaehyun spoke quietly. 

 

Donghyuck shifted but refused to lift his head from under the sheets. 

 

Jaehyun sat at the edge of the bed, “Aren’t you curious of what just happened?”

 

Donghyuck only lifted the blanket off and nodded mutely. 

 

“Mark’s going through something all Alphas do. His first anger breakout.” Jaehyun started, “Its actually quite scary the first time.”

 

”Why?” Donghyuck asked. 

 

Jaehyun said, “Alphas are all about their pride. But they get that pride by earning it. They earn it by proving to their pack that they won’t hurt them ever but protect them.”

 

”So when Mark saw how we all reacted...” Donghyuck started, “he felt like he let us down?”

 

Jaehyun nodded, “Exactly. We try and prove ourselves to the people around us and when we let them down it’s like a sucker punch to your whole body.”

 

Donghyuck sat, not knowing how to respond. 

 

“Mark was especially worried about your reaction though and I don’t know why.” Jaehyun said with an odd tone, “I think he’s trying to earn your respect the most.”

 

The way Jaehyun said it, Donghyuck thought, he obviously knew why. 

 

But Donghyuck couldn’t figure it out.

 

Jaehyun sighed as Donghyuck never spoke, “Goodnight Haechannie. Don’t think too hard about it, you’ll see eventually.”

 

Jaehyun got settled in his bed. Within minutes, Donghyuck could hear the silent sounds of his slowed breathing mixed with Taeyong's. 

 

The usually comforting sound didn’t lull him to sleep this time. 

 

-*-

 

When Donghyuck woke up, he was surprised to see how late it was.

 

He slowly pushed himself to sit up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

 

Donghyuck sleepily found Mark's contact name and texted him.

 

_fullsun:_ _uhh why was i not dragged to practice yet ??  11:32_

_minhyungie: we have the day off while they are finding a new choreo teacher  11:34_

_minhyungie: stay in bed  11:34_

 

Donghyuck blinked, mind not registering anything other than he didn't have to get up yet.

 

He sat for about a minute before the door opened.

 

Mark made his way in carrying a plate and a cup in his hands, "I uhh brought you breakfast?"

 

Now this got Donghyuck to wake up, "Why isn't the kitchen on fire?"

 

Mark giggled as he set the food on Donghyuck's nightstand. His ears flushed red and answered, "Taeyong has been teaching me lately."

 

"Is this because of.. yesterday?" Donghyuck spoke the words carefully.

 

"No, well kind of?" Mark stumbled, "I just want to say sorry and- oh I wasn't supposed to say sorry- but I feel bad and I just-"

 

"Thank you, Mark." Donghyuck cut him off. He tried to find something else to say to make the other feel better, "You were just protecting us. You were being a good Alpha."

 

 _Fuck was that weird to say?_   Donghyuck questioned himself.

 

When Mark blushed even more, eyes flashing the slightest shade pinker, Donghyuck decided it was fine.

 

It was almost funny. Mark's eyes were the most honest thing about him. No matter what, Donghyuck could tell how he was feeling.

 

"Where is yours?" Donghyuck asked, reaching for the cup.

 

Mark turned to the door, "Still in the kitchen."

Donghyuck frowned, "We should eat together. The hyung's always say its good to do as a pack."

 

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry, I just thought since you like eating in bed-" Mark said, obviously dejected.

 

"Whoa, wait up." Donghyuck stopped him, "Seriously, thank you. But I need to get up and do stuff anyways. Besides, I'm sure the other Dreamies would want some."

 

Donghyuck took a sip of his coffee and hummed in satisfaction, "Plus, Jaemin would die over this."

 

Mark still looked skeptical but stood up and carried Donghyuck's plate to the table.

 

Donghyuck called the others and they were on their way over. 

 

Mark still was feeling insecure and Donghyuck noticed.

 

"What's wrong, Minhyung?" He only uses his real name when he is serious.

 

"I just- did you invite everyone else because you didn't want to be alone with me? I made them some anyways, I was just hoping we could eat together, the two of us." Mark said, staring at his shoes. His voice wavered, obviously disappointed and emotional.

 

He looked like he sounded. His eyes were a little glassy and Donghyuck thought he looked like a kicked puppy.

 

Donghyuck felt something in his chest at the honest words, "Not at all. How about for lunch we go out together," he paused hesitantly before saying, "just the two of us."

 

Mark instantly perked up. He smiled softly and nodded, lips parted.

 

Donghyuck smiled back in relief.

 

Someone cleared their throat, "Don't mind us."

 

Jaemin's teasing voice broke through the moment. It was then that Donghyuck realized how close they were.

 

Donghyuck was standing basically in between Mark's legs and his hands were on Mark's forearms.

 

Mark didn't seem bothered in the slightest. He didn't look away from the now flushed Donghyuck and yelled, "Food is on the counter!"

 

"We should go eat." Donghyuck said, eyes to the side.

 

Mark nodded and followed the younger into the kitchen where everyone was making their plates.

 

They all sat around the table, Mark securing his spot next to Donghyuck.

 

They talked about new dance teachers, EXO, how Mark learned to cook, EXO, the upcoming award shows, and EXO.

 

A lot of EXO.

 

Mark watched in amusement as Donghyuck got excited over such a small thing. Fondly, he smiled at Donghyuck, not really paying attention to what he was saying but more as how he was saying in.

 

He was practically jumping out of his chair. A huge smile across the tan skin and his pink lips rambled quickly about... what?

 

"Wait what?" Mark asked, interrupting Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck stopped and said, "I was telling Nana that Chanyeol is obviously cuter than D.O. and Kai."

 

"Why is Chanyeol cute?" Mark said, tone getting more and more jealous.

 

"Well, he's kind of clueless even though he's a brilliant songwriter. He's also lanky and just a mess but he's good at everything and writes the cutest songs about his Omega all the time." Donghyuck rambled, "Not to mention how he is handsome. I mean not the muscles, he's a little too muscly for me, but the facial structure and his eyes-"

 

Mark cut him off, almost bitter, "Baekhyun is obviously the best."

 

Renjun and Jaemin gave each other a weird look, smirking.

 

Renjun asked, "Oh, and why is that Mark hyung?"

 

"Well, first of all he has an amazing voice. And he's shorter than Chanyeol which is cute. He looks really good with natural hair colors but still pulled off red." Mark said and blushed before saying, "He also has a really nice body. Like he's just... pretty."

 

Jaemin caught onto Renjun's idea, "What makes him so pretty? Like what exactly is so enticing?"

 

Mark choked, "Uhh, well he has pretty sun spots and a thin waist and umm... reallynicelegs."

  

"Aw little Markie likes his legs." Jeno teased him.

 

"Shut up, Jeno." Mark glared jokingly.

 

Everyone laughed around the table as Jeno snapped his mouth shut.

 

"It doesn't matter. Nana only likes Kai and D.O. because they remind him of Renjun and Jeno." Donghyuck said.

 

Jaemin nodded and stared as his two boyfriends flushed, "I'm just lucky to have two amazing soulmates."

 

It was rare, soulmates. It was even more rare to have two. But it still happened. They figured out they were each others soulmates only after they had been courting each other for a while. They have a matching mark on their hips that seal the deal.

 

Honestly, they have never been happier.

 

Donghyuck couldn't help but feel envy. Of course, he was happy for them, probably more than they were. But he wished someone would love him soon.

 

"You okay?" Mark asked softly, not attracting attention of everyone who was watching Renjun turn more and more red by the second.

 

Donghyuck nodded, "I'm fine, it just hits home a little seeing the three together."

 

"Is it because, you have a soulmate?" Mark asked, jealousy and vulnerability in the edges.

 

Mark really hoped he didn't, because he did not have a soul mark. If Donghyuck did then Mark would never have a chance.

 

"No, I don't." Mark sighed in relief as Donghyuck continued, "I'm just a hopeless romantic."

 

Mark laughed, "Boy do I know."

 

Donghyuck smiled back at Mark and they rejoined the group. 

 

Mark immediately had to break up Renjun's headlock with Chenle in it, "Really, Jun?"

 

"HE CALLED ME A RED DUMPLING!" Renjun whined loudly.

 

Jeno just smiled fondly.

 

Donghyuck leaned to Jaemin, "I wish I could get me someone who looks at me the way you both look at Renjun."

 

Jaemin gave Donghyuck a weird look, "You already-"

 

Jisung, who was eavesdropping kicked Jaemin under the table, "What Jaemin hyung is saying is you will find him soon. Very soon."

 

"Ooh, are you psychic or something?" Donghyuck joked.

 

Jisung just looked up at Mark who was bringing Donghyuck more coffee and said quietly, "Or something."

 

-*-

 

They decided that for lunch, going out would be too much to handle. There would be fans and they would have to get a car and it's just too much.

 

So they decided to cook.

 

More like, Donghyuck is cooking and Mark is watching him.

 

"So, Mr. Absolutely capable, do you like my uniform?" Donghyuck said, cracking eggs into a bowl.

 

Mark looked up from where he was setting up the speakers.

 

Donghyuck had on his regular comfortable clothes, with a pink, frilly, way too small apron on. He was smirking and winked when Mark made eye contact.

 

"Gorgeous." Mark said flatly.

 

Donghyuck giggled and Mark's heart skipped a beat at the noise.

 

 _"Oh my god that was so cute."_   Mark thought, smiling to himself as he chose Donghyuck's favorite playlist.

 

"What was that, Markie?" Donghyuck was blushing but grinning, "I'm cute?"

 

Mark froze, refusing to turn around. The tips of his ears were red.

 

Donghyuck giggled again and said, "Don't worry, Minhyung."

 

Mark almost choked.

 

He heard Donghyuck shuffling behind him. All of a sudden his mouth was right next to Mark's ear, "You look cute in this."

 

Donghyuck had taken the apron off and held it in front of Mark before pulling it on the older boy before he could protest and tying it.

 

When Mark turned around, with an defeated smile, Donghyuck already had his phone out to take a picture.

 

He had one hand over his mouth as he chuckled quietly, the other snapping as many pictures that would fit in his storage possible.

 

"Very funny, Hyuck." Mark said lowly, "But you forget I am stronger than you, and I hate pink."

 

That was a lie. He loved pink when it came in the form of the pretty flush that comes across Donghyuck's face sometimes.

 

Donghyuck took that as his cue to run.

 

Sprinting from the kitchen he ran around the couch, turning to see Mark standing behind the couch on the opposite side.

 

"I'll get you, Duckie. I will." Mark said, fake anger breaking with the playful edge to his tone.

 

Mark and Donghyuck stared at each other for only a few seconds before Mark leaped over the couch.

 

Donghyuck squealed, partly in shock but partly in delight, as Mark wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted Donghyuck up, spinning him.

 

"Mark! Put me down- hahaha!" Donghyuck howled with laughter as Mark carried him.

 

Mark leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Apologize."

 

Donghyuck just continued snickering until Mark threw him on the couch.

 

Mark looked down and hesitated. Donghyuck had his head thrown back as he burst out in amusement, face pink from the running, and the melodious sound coming from his mouth.

 

It was almost too much.

 

Almost.

 

Mark leaned down and whispered to Donghyuck, "There's five minutes left on the oven, if you can beat me in Mario Kart, I won't kill you."

 

Donghyuck smiled earnestly and nodded.

 

Mark beamed back before moving to set up the TV. As he was doing that, hands worked to untie the funny apron.

 

Donghyuck giggled as he worked. "What's so funny?" Mark asked.

 

"Nothing, you're just cute Minhyungie." Donghyuck said sweetly.

 

Mark's hands stuttered and he cleared his throat, "That's uhh cool?"

 

Donghyuck just giggled again and Mark went into overdrive. 

 

-*-

 

A few nights later, all of the members were gathered for the weekly group dinner.

 

Sitting around the restaurant table, everyone broke off into sections to make it easier to talk.

 

Across the four smaller tables shoved together to accommodate the large group, Taeil and Jisung were discussing, rather quietly.

 

"I mean, Chenle is obviously Jongdae." Taeil said, sipping his cocktail that had a pink umbrella in it.

 

Jisung nodded enthusiastically.

 

"What about me? You talking shit?" Chenle yelled from the opposite side of the table.

 

Taeil yelled back, "We said if you were an EXO member you'd be Jongdae."

 

Chenle faked crying, "I'm so honoured."

 

Everyone around the table seemed intrigued by the idea.

 

"What about me, Jisung?" Donghyuck yelled from his seat between Renjun and Mark.

 

Lucas scoffed before saying, "It's obvious you'd be Baekhyun."

 

Donghyuck smiled, hoping for that answer.

 

Renjun leaned closer and whispered, "Hey, wasn't Mark saying all those things about Baekhyun hyung the other day?"

 

Donghyuck froze and Renjun grinned.

 

Jaemin smirked, "What about Mark?"

 

"Oh, come on. You guys are amateurs. He is 100% Chanyeol." Winwin said, louder than usual. Yuta wrapped an arm around him when he got self conscious from his outburst.

 

Mark's face brightened, "Thank you so much, hyung."

 

Jeno, as oblivious as always, voiced his thoughts loudly, "Wait, didn't Mark go on about how he really likes Baekhyun the other day?"

 

"Yeah, and we all know Haechan is  _exactly_ like Baekhyun." Jaemin continued, "Everything."

 

Mark coughed, "I-I mean not everything-"

 

"No, he's right Mark." Johnny nodded, "I mean the only difference is age basically."

 

Mark stuttered, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than others, "The other day I was talking about Baekhyun. Not Hyuck."

 

Yuta smirked, taking a sip of his drink purposefully.

 

Mark fumbled for the right words, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a rushed, "Donghyuck is more amazing than Baekhyun hyung though."

 

Donghyuck smiled to himself, feeling bubbly.

 

Renjun just groaned in disgust, "Look at him, he likes it."

 

Donghyuck scrambled to slap Renjun's hand that pointed to his flushed face, "Shut up."

 

"I'm confused." Jungwoo said from the middle. Taeyong nodded in agreement.

 

Jisung took the time to explain, "The other day Mark expressed his love for Baekhyun, purposely not saying his name and being super vague as to who he was talking about, and so now we are all saying he was talking about Haechan hyung. Haechan hyung was doing the same with Chanyeol, who is basically Mark's personality twin."

 

Everyone turned, Donghyuck and Mark were both faced away from each other, red over their faces.

 

Donghyuck was biting his lip, but a smile was obvious.

 

Mark was staring at the ceiling, embarrassed.

 

Neither denied the accusations any further.

 

Later, when they were sitting on the couch, watching the news, Donghyuck asked, "Do you really think the same about me as you said about Baekhyun hyung?"

 

Mark turned to face Donghyuck, whose eyes were set nervously on the TV.

 

"I don't," Mark said, seeing the disappointment on Donghyuck's face, "I think that and more."

 

Donghyuck froze, face showing how giddy he felt inside, "I think the same of you and Chanyeol."

 

"What about the songs then? The ones you said he wrote for his Omega?" Mark said, hoping for one certain answer.

 

Coincidentally, Baekhyun was Chanyeol's omega.

 

"We all know you wrote 'Baby Don't Like It' about me." Donghyuck said, voice wavering but the small smile showed no hesitancy. He was probably joking.

 

Mark just hummed in response. Not a yes, but certainly not a no.

 

Donghyuck let out a small noise of content, the tips of his ears on fire.

 

They both returned to the TV, heart's beating at an alarming speed.

 

From the kitchen someone whispered, "That's so gay."

 

They heard someone spit water, "What the fuck Ten?"

 

"Shut up, Doyoung."

 

Mark ignored them, instead deciding something in his head and making plans to get some sort of necklace chain this weekend.

 

-*-

 

The days passed and nothing had changed much. They stayed teasing, having more small moments like the previous few. But no one made a move.

 

Until about a week later 

 

Mark was about to leave for his brothers birthday over the weekend. They were going to meet their parents in Busan for the next few days.

 

When Donghyuck was saying goodbye, he leaned in for a hug.

 

Mark's hands were shaking and Donghyuck moved back. Mark's arms still around his waist and Donghyuck's hands grabbed his shoulders, "You okay?"

 

Mark gulped before bringing him in another hug and whispering in Donghyuck's ear, "Check your drawer on your nightstand."

 

Donghyuck was about to ask why, but Mark was faster. He pressed a kiss to Donghyuck's cheek and quickly walked out the door.

 

"That was smooth." Yuta grinned from behind Donghyuck.

 

"Shut up hyung and let me die in peace." Donghyuck wheezed out.

 

Yuta laughed and patted Donghyuck's back before walking away.

 

Donghyuck thought on his way to his room. He doesn't usually keep a lot of stuff and has nothing in his nightstand drawer. So he had no idea what Mark was talking about.

 

The looks all the members were giving him, of anticipation and excitement, weirded him out.

 

"Hyung." He called to Taeyong, "What did Mark put in my drawer?"

 

Taeyong was about to respond when Johnny lunged over the dining table and tackled Taeyong to the ground.

 

"What the hell Johnny- oh." Taeyong groaned from the ground, "I'm not supposed to say."

 

Donghyuck turned to the China line, who were playing some old game. They were all looking at him, hiding their faces with the cards. When they saw his gaze they all started talking in Chinese really loud, acting as if nothing happened.

 

Xiao Jun, Hendery, and Yangyang were all new. They still knew limited Korean but everyone wanted to include them so they visit often. They have to leave back to China in a few days because of their company.

 

He looked to the other Dreamies and they were all hiding behind the couch, nearest to his room.

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "You guys are being so dramatic. It's probably a prank, maybe I shouldn't open it then."

 

"NO!" Jungwoo yelled, head popping up from behind the couch with the Dreamies, "I mean, its uhh your choice? But you should definitely open it."

 

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows and shook it off.

 

He walked into his room, feeling everyone's eyes on him, "Do you guys want to open it? You seem to care a lot about it."

 

Ten just grumbled and shoved Donghyuck into his room and slammed the door.

 

Donghyuck chuckled and walked over to his nightstand. On top of it was a note from Mark.

 

He opened it and began reading.

 

_Donghyuck,_

_I'm sure by the time you get to read this many things have happened. I have left to go see my family. The members are probably acting weird and pushing you to be here. The Dreamies are probably eavesdropping as you read this and Jaemin might even be hiding in the closet to see what happens._

 

Donghyuck giggled before yelling, "Jaemin get out of my closet!"

 

There was a loud clattering from inside and a disappointed, "Fine."

 

Jaemin walked out and closed the door behind him. Donghyuck went back to reading.

 

_Before you read any further I just want you to know you are my best friend and nothing will change that unless you choose not to be. As long as you are okay, that it what matters._

_No matter how you choose to respond, I will always be your friend, your best friend, if you will let me._

_Johnny said he will let me know what you decide before I get back so don't feel pressured to have to tell me or decide too soon._

 

Donghyuck was getting worried about the serious change of tone.

 

_When you open your drawer you will see something and probably know what it is and what it means. If not, ask Taeyong cause he will know. Everyone does because secrets aren't kept easily in this pack._

_Just know this isn't a joke or a prank or whatever you doubt about it. I want to do this and I hope you will let me._

_Love, Minhyung_

 

Donghyuck set the letter down on his nightstand and held his breath as he opened his drawer. There was a small box inside.

 

He grabbed it and opened it carefully.

 

Inside was a necklace and a carved pendant.

 

(a lot of links will be in this fic just because it's nice to have a visual so if it's underlined it's a link)

It was [a carving of a sun.](https://www.etsy.com/listing/649027907/sun-choker-sun-necklace-silver-choker?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=sun+choker&ref=sr_gallery-1-1&organic_search_click=1)

 

Donghyuck stared at it. It was beautiful, obviously carved by Mark himself.

 

He wracked his brain trying to think of what it means and-

 

"Fucking idiot Lee Minhyung!" He said out loud before blushing heavily.

 

It was the first courtship present.

 

He should have known that Mark would follow all the rules. They are old and only 1/3 of couples follow them, but Mark likes rules.

 

Donghyuck's face broke out into a huge smile, it almost hurt.

 

 _Lee Minhyung, my best friend for years and love of my life, wants to court me._ Donghyuck thought.

 

He let out an incoherent screech of happiness before taking the necklace out and putting it on. He ran to the mirror.

 

It was a little smaller than a necklace, it fit more like a choker.

 

 _Mark Lee made this for me. It's metal too so it obviously took time. He spent time on ME._ Donghyuck's brain went wild.

 

He spent the next ten minutes admiring it in the mirror. He thought of how Mark always compliments gold jewelry on him, and how Mark always calls him the sun. He thinks about Mark, focusing at night working on this since during the day they are always together.

 

He thinks about the note, relishing in the fact that such an amazing boy wants to court him. Mark always looks out for what Donghyuck is and isn't okay with.

 

Donghyuck feels happy.

 

He sat rereading the note, handwritten in Mark's clean handwriting. The ink was in blue, Mark's favorite color. He even signed it 'Love, Minhyung,'

 

Donghyuck giggled to himself, throwing himself on his bed in joy. He let himself jump around in happiness and only stopped when he came to the realization that it's been maybe 25 minutes. And he still hasn't told Johnny to tell Mark that he said yes. 

 

Which means Mark is about 30 minutes away from walking on a plane and not knowing that Donghyuck very much wants to be courted by Mark.

 

He checked himself in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed, but more toned down than earlier. The necklace was obvious on his neck. 

 

From the lack of screams and yells, Donghyuck guessed everyone outside either died or were all waiting for him.

 

He wasn't sure which one he wished was more true.

 

He knew as soon as he opened the door, everyone would hound him so he took a deep breath and stopped for a minute.

 

Donghyuck was scared, would they support him, what was going to happen, what if this goes wrong?

 

He was overthinking, an awful habit of his.

 

The ironic part is Mark is the one who always calms him down.

 

Is he really going to call Mark right now to calm him down?

 

Possibly.

 

...

 

yes.

 

Donghyuck grabbed his computer and blasted music as loud as he could by the door, to keep everyone outside from hearing. 

 

The groans of disappointment only made him more nervous.

 

He climbed onto the window and dialed Mark's number.

 

Donghyuck stared into the dark sky as the phone rang. 

 

 _"Hyuckie?"_   a comforting voice came through the phone.

 

"Mark? Thank god." Donghyuck said in relief.

 

Mark obviously heard the panicked tone,  _"Oh my god, what's wrong? Do you need me to come back?"_

"Nothing is wrong, well, I'm not sure." Donghyuck took a deep breath, "It's about the gift."

 

It was silent for a minute before Mark spoke again,  _"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I meant what I said in the note. If you don't want to stay friends I understand-"_

 

"No, no, no!" Donghyuck stopped him, "I love the gift! Like a lot. I'm kind of glad to be able to tell you and not have to hear it secondhand from Johnny."

 

 _"O-oh."_   Mark stuttered before remembering Donghyuck's issue,  _"What's wrong then?"_

 

"I'm scared to go out there because everyone is obviously waiting for me to tell them everything and the only person I want to talk about this stuff with is you." Donghyuck said, voice getting quieter as he went along.

 

 _"Then don't talk to them. Talk to me. My flight was delayed about half an hour. I have a while."_ Mark spoke sweetly.

 

"Okay then." Donghyuck smiled, feeling better.

 

 _"So you like the gift? And what it means?"_   Mark asked nervously.

 

"Like it? Mark I swear if you weren't at the airport right now I would have kissed you already." Donghyuck giggled.

 

Mark whined,  _"But that can't happen until after step 4. I mean, are you okay with doing them?"_

 

"Of course I am. It's important to you so of course." Donghyuck said more seriously, "It is a two-way courtship so I guess I better start getting mine ready."

 

 _"I look forward to it."_ Mark said in a flirty tone.

 

Donghyuck groaned, "You're making me blush."

 

Mark said softly and honestly,  _"You always look gorgeous when you blush. I've always wanted to tell you but I was afraid to."_

 

"Don't worry," Donghyuck grinned, "You can compliment me as much as you want when you get back."

 

 _"Oh, I will. Don't worry. I've been waiting years to."_   Mark spoke and Donghyuck could hear the smile in his voice.

 

"How many years?" Donghyuck asked, curious to know.

 

Mark sighed,  _"Would it be embarrassing to say since Rookies era? That's been what, 4 years now?"_

 

Donghyuck gasped, "You should have told me Minhyung."

 

 _"What about you? When did you decide I'm worthy of your heart?"_ Mark joked.

 

Donghyuck giggled before saying, "Would it be embarrassing to say 4 years too?"

 

A loud sigh was heard over the phone,  _"Do you mean if I hadn't been so scared we could have been together for a while now?"_

 

"Yep." Donghyuck laughed again when Mark groaned.

 

Mark said honestly,  _"I love your laugh."_

 

"Ooh, what else do you love about me?" Donghyuck said playfully.

 

_"Everything."_

 

They talked until Mark had to leave. 

 

Donghyuck was feeling better than he ever has, but not as he ever will be. Definitely not as much as he will be when Mark gets back and he can finally kiss him.

 

It was nearing movie time. Every Friday night at 10, they have a move night because Saturday's they have completely off.

 

He knew he had to face everyone else eventually.

 

So, Donghyuck changed into his pajamas and washed off the makeup he wore to the interview.

 

When he walked back to his bed to grab his phone he saw he had three texts.

 

One from Johnny that said: "Take your time, Haechan"

One from Taeyong that said: "I promise I will only let three come at you at a time. It's as much as I can do."

 

And one from Mark.

 

_minhyungie: I miss you already :(  9:57_

 

He responded quickly.

 

_fullsun: I miss you too. Movie night is going to suck without my pillow  9:57_

_minhyungie: I have to go now for real...  9:57_

_minhyungie: I love you  9:58_

 

Donghyuck threw his phone and he squealed. He quickly grabbed it back.

 

_fullsun: I love you too  9:58_

_fullsun: please text me when you land and be safe  9:58_

 

-*-

 

After taking a few deep breaths, Donghyuck grabbed his phone and walked out.

 

He closed his eyes and braced himself for- well he honestly wasn't sure.

 

When he opened his eyes he saw everyone staring at him with anticipation.

 

"Oh, uh, hello-" Donghyuck started.

 

All of a sudden, Jaemin ran and tackled him in a [hug.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/de/aa/64deaac4c6cc3183750331a242fade82.gif)

 

Everyone immediately started talking.

 

"He has it on already!"

"What took him so long?"

"I need to tell Mark, NOW."

 

"Ow." Donghyuck groaned from underneath Jaemin, "Get off, dumbass."

 

Jaemin smiled at him sincerely, "Sorry, I'm just so happy for you."

 

They were the closest apart from Mark, they had a special bond that was like true brothers. So Donghyuck knew he meant it with all his heart.

 

Donghyuck softened, "Thank you, Nana." 

 

Jaemin stood and helped Donghyuck up. Donghyuck blushed as everyone quieted again, "So?"

 

The amount of chaos in the room after that made Pandora's Box tremble in fear.

 

"One at a time ladies!" Jaemin yelled, acting like a manager. He grabbed a shoe and held it as a microphone.

 

Jeno raised his hand when everyone calmed down. Jaemin called on him, "The cute boy wearing my sweashirt!"

 

Jeno cooed, "Thanks babe. So, my question is why did it take you an hour to come out?"

 

"Well," Donghyuck said, "First, I was just staring at the necklace and note for like 20 minutes. No joke. But then a few other things happened and it's all fine now."

 

Johnny raised his hand next. Jaemin said, "Yes, the tree over there with an emo haircut!"

 

Johnny gave a dead look at Jaemin before asking, "Why did Mark just tell me he already knows?"

 

Donghyuck blushed, "That was the few other things. I called him for a while since his flight was delayed and we worked a lot of things out."

 

Winwin was next. "Our precious Winwin hyung!" Jaemin yelled.

 

Winwin blushed, "Are you going to go through all the steps?"

 

"Mark wants to, so of course I am going to." Donghyuck said, hand subconsciously coming to play with the pendent of the necklace.

 

"Damn, Mark straight up marked you with that choker. It basically is like a collar with his name on it." Yuta whispered, saying it louder than he meant to.

 

"Hyung!" Donghyuck whined in embarrassment.

 

-*-

 

It wasn't until the next morning that Donghyuck realized, he has no idea how to go through the courtship steps.

 

He opened up his computer and looked it up.

 

**Steps of Courtship:**

First: An Alpha (or whoever is beginning) will gift a carved piece of art. It may come in different forms which mean different things. A figurine means the new relationships are still experimental. But a charm or pendant means they are taking the relationship as serious as marriage.

 

This had Donghyuck blushing, but he felt the same.

 

Second: The next person, if they consent to the courtship, will respond with a bracelet. Store bought shows a weaker bond, but  a handmade gift shows that you reciprocate the strong feelings for the other. Charms or personalized colors obviously are appreciated.

 

Okay, Donghyuck thought. I used to make all kinds of bracelets when I was younger so I got this.

 

"Hey, I'm going down to the crafts store, anybody need anything?" Donghyuck yelled to the dorm.

 

"Wait, I want to come too!" Renjun yelled, running out of his room.

 

Donghyuck watched as he put his jacket on, "You do?"

 

Renjun nodded, "I'll explain more later. Let's go."

 

Donghyuck followed him out the door. They walked in silence for only a few minutes before Renjun spoke up. 

 

"Mark came to me a lot, before he gave you the gift." Renjun said, "Since you guys debuted actually. I've had to hear him talk about your eyes for nearly three years now."

 

Donghyuck blushed but was confused, "Why are you telling me this?"

 

"Because I want you two to be happy. I got lucky, I didn't have to go through all the confusion cause I have the best soulmates. But I can see how it can be weird." Renjun starts. "I know we aren't as close as you are with Jaemin, but I am here for you. Omega to Omega, member to member. Friend to friend." 

 

"Aww Junnie!" Donghyuck smiled, "Seriously, thank you."

 

"I also want to reassure you. Mark says that sometimes you overthink things and let me tell you, Mark is in love with you. Very, in love with you." Renjun laughed, "It's like he was trying to make me fall in love with you too the way he spoke about you."

 

Donghyuck laughed at that too, "I hear the same from Jaemin about you and Jeno."

 

Renjun stayed silent at that.

 

"Whats wrong?" Donghyuck said, noticing the change in mood.

 

Renjun sighed, "I just, sometimes feel insecure that they love each other more than me. Maybe it's because I'm foreign and don't get every single joke they make or they like to do more things together like working out and rapping."

 

Donghyuck stopped on the sidewalk and pulled him into a hug. As soon as Renjun buried his face in Donghyuck's shoulder, he let the tears fall.

 

"Renjun, I promise you, they love you more than anything in the whole world. They come to me quite often, you know? Asking how to take care of  _their precious_ Omega. They are afraid of messing this up because they love you so much." Donghyuck said softly.

 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket but ignored it, "You know, one time Jaemin came into my room, completely sober, and cried because he thought you were so amazing. I swear on my life, he was sobbing his eyes out. Jeno and I have out Wednesday lunches and we take turns talking about what we want. I'm shocked that it is a dead 50-50 split in the amount of time he talks about you and Jaemin. I've been timing it for months and it's down to the damn second."

 

"They are probably texting me right now because they can feel the pain in your bond." Donghyuck took out his phone and showed Renjun, "47 texts from Jeno and 63 from Jaemin, 18 missed calls, and 13 missed FaceTime requests. Jaemin even Snapchatted me and Jeno is on MySpace for gods sake."

 

"I'm here for you like you are me, Junnie." Donghyuck ran his hand through Renjun's hair, "I love you bro."

 

"I love you too, bitch." Renjun said softly.

 

"There's my sassy boy." Donghyuck grinned and they walked to the store, chatting about how long it will take for Winwin to notice the fact that Yuta has been giving him Courtship presents since 2017.

 

When they got in the store, Renjun helped him find the string and beads. Donghyuck was walking through random aisles, looking for someone to help them when Renjun gasped, "Haechan! Come here, this is perfect."

 

Donghyuck followed his voice and found Renjun holding a small, silver charm. 

 

"Renjun, you're a goddamn genius." Donghyuck giggled and Renjun smirked back.

 

"I know."

 

-*-

 

On the walk home Renjun confessed, "I used to miss when we hung out together. Back when the Dreamies were only you, Mark, and I."

 

They decided on Tuesday nights from now on, they would either play games or go eat and talk. 

 

Donghyuck missed Renjun's friendship too.

 

They were laughing about the time Lucas fell down four flights of stairs when they opened the door, and were instantly hounded by Jeno and Jaemin.

 

"What did you do to our precious Renjun?"

"Did you hurt him, cause I'll hurt you. I will."

 

"Calm down your Alpha's," Donghyuck said, "Just tell this amazing boy how much you love him."

 

Renjun hit Donghyuck on the arm, but before he could say more, the two larger boys grabbed him in a hug and whispered sweet nothings in his ears.

 

He glared at Donghyuck, but his thankful eyes were enough for Donghyuck to know everything would be okay.

 

Donghyuck took the back and went to his room. He unpacked it on his bed and greeted Jaehyun who was laying on the other bed.

 

"You working on his bracelet?" Jaehyun asked, looking at what was in the bag.

 

Donghyuck nodded. Jaehyun sat up, "You know, Taeyong didn't know how to make any kind of bracelet, so he made me one with string and just a few beads."

 

Jaehyun showed him. It was simple, but well kept. 

 

"That's adorable, hyung. But I happen to have made many bracelets in my life." Donghyuck smirked.

 

He set everything up, taking time to listen to music and focus on weaving.

 

After about thirty minutes, his music was interrupted by Mark calling him.

 

He immediately picked up.

 

"Hello?"

 

_"Hey, Hyuckie!"_

 

Donghyuck smiled, "How's Busan?"

 

_"Not as fun without you."_

 

"Who would've thought Mark Lee would be so cheesy?"

 

_"When a man knows what makes him happy, he goes for it."_

 

"Aww, you make me happy too."

 

They talked for a while. Mark about his family and Donghyuck about all the drama happening at the dorms.

 

_"Yeah, I can't wait to come home."_

 

Home. The dorms were home. The pack was home. Just that, Donghyuck reasoned.

 

"I can't wait for you to come to the dorms too."

 

_"No, I can't wait to come home. To see you. Donghyuck, you are home."_

 

Donghyuck felt pride in that.

 

"I can't wait for my home to come to me too."

 

_"So what are doing right now?"_

 

"Hmm, well you are coming home tomorrow night, and are probably expecting a certain thing in your drawer by them. So you guess."

 

_'Hyuckie, you don't have to rush to get it done."_

 

"But I want you to have it when you get back so we both have something."

 

_"I'm not complaining then."_

 

Donghyuck giggled and focused on sliding the lion charm as Mark rambled about his brother accidentally ordering a sweater for Mark two sizes too big. He knows Mark hates wearing over sized clothes, but guess who does?

 

Donghyuck.

 

He was going to steal that bitch as soon as Mark gets it out of his bag.

 

-*-

 

Donghyuck had left his room soon after, done with the bracelet. He planned on painting the box he was going to put it in but he didn't know what to paint it as.

 

He wandered into the kitchen, grabbing some water and snacks.

 

"Hey Haechan!" A loud voice said, walking into the kitchen.

 

Donghyuck turned around and smiled, "Hey Lucas."

 

Lucas looked at the food in his hands and frowned, "You shouldn't be eating all that. Mark asked me to make sure you eat well while he was gone. Sit down and I'll make some lunch."

 

Donghyuck blushed,  _Mark had asked Lucas to take care of me? How cute._

 

"Thanks Lucas." Donghyuck said, pulling out a chair at the counter.

 

Lucas looked in the fridge and pantry. He pulled out some noodles and chicken.

 

"So, Mark huh?" Lucas wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Donghyuck flushed again, "Yeah. He's been so sweet."

 

"I'm honestly surprised." Lucas said, "I'm not sure if I should tell you this though."

 

Donghyuck sat up, intruiged, "No, it's okay. I wont tell him."

 

Lucas sighed, putting on the water to boil for the noodles. He moved to get a cutting board to cut the chicken.

 

"I was pretty sure he was in love with this other guy." Lucas mumbled sadly.

 

Donghyuck felt his heart drop to his stomach, "What?"

 

Lucas looked somberly at Donghyuck, "Yeah. He used to ramble about this Omega all the time."

 

"Who is it?" Donghyuck asked, feeling a heavy weight on his chest.

 

"Lee Donghyuck." Lucas responded, working on setting up a pan with oil to fry the chicken, "Whoever that is."

 

Donghyuck froze, "I'm sorry what?"

 

Lucas turned to Donghyuck, "Yeah, Lee Donghyuck. And it sucks, because this guy sounds amazing too."

 

Donghyuck nearly laughed in joy. He was worried Mark was going to leave him for someone else.

 

"Wait, but my real name is-" Donghyuck started.

 

Chenle interrupted, "Wait!"

 

Chenle had been sitting on the couch, eavesdropping, "Haechan hyung! Let Lucas hyung continue talking about this  **mystery guy.** "

 

He emphasized the last few words while winking at him.

 

Donghyuck caught on, "Yeah, go on."

 

Lucas poured the noodles into the water and spoke, "Mark would talk about everything. About how he loves his voice, like Mark spent half an hour going on and on about this guys high notes."

 

Chenle chuckled.

 

"Mark would also talk about his body a lot. Poor guy is going through these hormones a little late I guess." Lucas said and Donghyuck choked on air. "You alright?"

 

Donghyuck nodded, "Please, go on."

 

"He would talk about his pretty tan skin that he wanted to kiss. Mark used to say his lips were so big and he wanted nothing more to kiss them. And then his legs, damn. Mark must really have a leg kink or something." Lucas furrowed his brows, uncomfortable.

 

Donghyuck was red. Full on tomato style.

 

"Mark would talk about how long they were. And the thighs? Damn. Mark told me he loves to hold them and how Donghyuck would let him. He would say that, and this is where it gets nasty so cover your ears Chenle."

 

Chenle didn't listen. Both of the listening boys leaned in slightly.

 

Lucas wrinkled his nose, "Mark told me once when he was drunk that he wants to kiss his thighs all over, since they are so pretty like the rest of him."

 

Donghyuck let out a noise, like he was in pain, and dropped his face to the counter. The cold granite didn't cool his cheeks that were inflamed.

 

Chenle cackled at his reaction. Lucas looked concerned, "I'm sorry Haechannie."

 

"No, please go on." Chenle begged and Donghyuck slowly nodded.

 

Lucas worriedly continued, "He also said Donghyuck was super funny and that he loves his personality. But he mostly talked about Donghyuck's voice, jokes, and how Mark wants to kiss him."

 

Chenle was about to stop Lucas and tell him everything, but Lucas got a call.

 

Lucas rushed to turn off the burner for the noodles. He drained them quickly and pressed answer. Lucas was in the middle of mixing the noodles with some sort of sauce and putting the fried chicken in it.

 

"Hey Mark!" Lucas answered, "I'm making Haechan, Chenle, and I some food."

 

Mark's voice came through the speaker,  _Hey guys! Thanks again Lucas._

 

Chenle spoke first, "Hyung, we were just talking about you."

 

_Really? What about me?_

 

Lucas looked panicked and Donghyuck saved him, "Just trash talking you."

 

Mark laughed over the line,  _Should've guessed that from you, Hyuckie._

 

Lucas froze, "Wait, Hyuckie?"

 

Donghyuck nodded, grinning.

 

 _You didn't know Lucas?_ Mark spoke,  _Haechan's real name is Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck._

 

Lucas's jaw dropped before nearly screaming, "Oh my god I have to call you back later Mark!"

 

He rushed over and he tried to end the call while glaring at the two boys sitting in front of him.

 

"Please don't tell Mark!" Lucas begged, "Don't tell him I told you all that!"

 

 _Tell me what?_   Mark yelled over the phone.

 

Chenle laughed as Lucas tried to end the call, sauce all over his hands.

 

"Hyung, Lucas hyung was telling us about how you used to talk about Donghyuck hyung all the time." Chenle said into the speaker.

 

Mark was silent for a minute before saying, _...li_ _ke what?_

 

"Like how you loved his voice, and his lips.... and his tHiGHs." Chenle's voice went weird as he said thighs.

 

_Lucas I swear to god I will kill you-_

 

Mark was cut off when Lucas finally hung up.

 

He glared, "I'm only not going to kill you because Kun will kill me."

 

Donghyuck giggled with Chenle, grabbing a fork and beginning to eat.

 

"Thanks hyung!"

 

-*-

 

It was now Sunday, and Mark was going to be home in about twenty minutes.

 

Donghyuck didn't know what to do.

 

"Do I hug him?" Donghyuck scrambled to say while everyone in the dorm watched his breakdown.

 

Taeyong looked at Johnny before asking, "Do you want see him alone here first, and then you two can come meet us for dinner? So you could be alone?"

 

Donghyuck stopped, as if someone pressed pause, "Oh, that's actually perfect. Do you mind?"

 

Everyone shook their heads, "Just no fucking yet!" Taeil yelled and both Kun and Doyoung slapped his arms.

 

Donghyuck looked to be feeling better, "Alright then. Can you guys, maybe get out then? He's going to be here soon."

 

They all laughed and made their way out. Kun told him sincerely, "It wont be as bad as you think, I promise."

 

Now, Donghyuck was left in the door alone, with five minutes left.

 

He walked to his room to grab the bracelet and made sure it was perfect. He also grabbed the box he was going to put it in. While at the crafts store, he found a small wooden box and decided to paint it. It was painted to look like Canada.

 

Donghyuck rushed to set them in Mark's drawer, and by the time he was finished he heard the door opening.

 

"Hello?" Mark's confused voice came from the front door.

 

Donghyuck rushed out, "Mark!"

 

Mark set his eyes on Donghyuck and immediately broke out into a smile. Donghyuck rushed over and hugged him, "I hate being away from you."

 

Mark hummed, "It's hard for me too."

 

When they pulled away, after a  _long_  time, Mark perked up, "Where's everyone else?"

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and explained everything.

 

Mark took his bag to his room, dropping it on his bed before noticing his lamp on his nightstand was on.

 

He walked over and opened his drawer and saw it.

 

There was a box, hand painted by Donghyuck.

 

Mark smiled and took it out of his room.

 

Donghyuck was putting his shoes on, waiting for Mark, "You ready?"

 

Mark nodded before holding up the box, "This is amazing."

 

Donghyuck looked up, a bashful look on his face, "It's nothing-"

 

"It's not nothing. God, you are so talented Donghyuck, everything you do amazes me." Mark said, walking over and putting on his scarf.

 

Donghyuck's lips made an 'O' shape as he felt warm inside, "Thank you, Minhyung."

 

Mark reached a hand out and Donghyuck grabbed it, and they made their way out.

 

While they walked, Donghyuck began to realize that Mark really was growing into his role as an Alpha. He had been going to the gym with some of the hyungs and began filling out.

 

The tight grip on his hands showed confidence.

 

Donghyuck looked at all these moments carefully, seeing Mark proving himself not only to the other members, but to Donghyuck.

 

Showing him that he would be a good alpha, a good boyfriend, if Donghyuck let’s him.

 

-*-

 

When they finally made their way into the restaurant, they were greeted by an immense amount of noise.

 

Johnny, Jaehyun, and Lucas all hounded Mark congratulating him a lot like football players hyping their friend who just got a date. 

 

Donghyuck just made his way to sit by Renjun. 

 

Renjun laughed as Lucas smacked Mark's back so hard Mark ran into someone and was currently apologizing profusely, "So, I assume everything went well."

 

"Yep," Donghyuck said, grabbing a plate and some food, "It's so easy around him because we've known each other so long."

 

Renjun smiled, "I'm glad. Look, he's showing off his bracelet."

 

Donghyuck looked up to see Mark rambling while holding his wrist out for everyone to see [the bracelet](https://www.etsy.com/listing/649303137/macrame-bracelet-lion-charm-bracelet?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=friendship+bracelet+lion&ref=sc_gallery-1-4&plkey=d398d0e6099dcf19feb8abfa9e453736f5e17b3c%3A649303137), "Hyuck even painted [the box to look like Canada.](https://www.etsy.com/listing/642220990/original-artwork-hand-painted-jewelry?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=canada+painted+box&ref=sr_gallery-1-20&organic_search_click=1) And look at the little lion on it!"

 

He chuckled, "Thanks for helping me find the charm. It was perfect."

 

"I know, I'm perfect at everything." Renjun smirked.

 

"You sure are." Donghyuck said and they both giggled.

 

Jaemin gave them a weird look, "Since when are you two best friends?"

 

"Why," Donghyuck grinned, wrapping an arm around Renjun, "you jealous?"

 

Jaemin nodded, "Yeah, that's my boyfriend who I'm very in love with and I don't want you tarnishing him."

 

Renjun blushed at that. He was pulled away by an arm around his waist. He turned to see Jeno, "Renjun is ours. Don't even try Haechan."

 

"I was just kidding, but I'm glad to see you three are just as in love as usual." Donghyuck smiled, sending a wink to Renjun who smiled back.

 

Mark came over and sat next to Donghyuck a few minutes later.

 

"I made you a plate." Donghyuck said, handing Mark it, "You know, before Yuta takes all the good pieces."

 

"Screw you, Haechan. I eat it because it makes me beautiful!" Yuta yelled across the table.

 

"Well stop, it isn't working!" Donghyuck yelled back.

 

Yuta winked and Donghyuck blew a kiss. He watched as Winwin leaned into Yuta and said, "I think you look beautiful regardless of what you eat."

 

Donghyuck continued conversing with everyone. When he reached to grab his water, he felt a hand rest on his thigh.

 

Mark really is bad at skinship, but one thing he loved was holding Donghyuck’s thigh. It was surprisingly not as intimate as he always thought. 

 

Donghyuck followed it to see Mark blushing, but not looking at Donghyuck.

 

He grinned and scooted only about an inch farther up, letting the hand slide only a few centimeters up. It was small, but enough for Mark to notice and tighten his grip.

 

The rest of the night went by as any other night would, and Donghyuck would be lying if he said he loved how nothing changed between the two of them.

 

On the walk home, Mark grabbed Donghyuck's hand in the middle of telling everyone how his dad fell into a pond while they were at the park.

 

Donghyuck blushed but linked their fingers together. Doyoung cooed and made a note to tease Donghyuck about it later.

 

"Hey Mark?" Donghyuck said quietly, not letting the others hear.

 

"Yeah Hyuckie?" Mark leaned closer to hear.

 

"Do you want to, uhm," Donghyuck stuttered, "stay in my room tonight?

 

Mark stumbled and his face was dusted in red not just from the cold. He stopped and Donghyuck stayed back with him.

 

"I mean- I do- yes, yeah- it sounds fun- wait that sounds weird" Mark scrambled.

 

Donghyuck giggled, "I think I get it, Minhyung."

 

Mark smiled at the shorter boy who was mirroring the action.

 

"Yo! Lovebirds, you’re in the middle of the sidewalk and we need to walk!" Taeil yelled, startling them.

 

They laughed and began walking again, "Sorry grandma!"

 

"Yah!"

 

-*-

 

Mark was sat on Donghyuck's bed, waiting for him to finish getting ready so they could sleep.

 

"Hey Mark." Jaehyun said, walking in the room, "You staying here tonight?"

 

"Yeah, hyung. Donghyuck asked and I couldn't say no." Mark joked.

 

Jaehyun stared at Mark, "You could have."

 

Mark saw something shift in Jaehyun, "I mean, I could have. I was just joking."

 

"Okay, Mark. I know, but if I'm being honest, I really care about Haechan. He's my little bro. So just know, I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you if anything happens." Jaehyun stood over Mark, his Alpha showing.

 

Mark gulped, "Hyung, if I ever do anything to hurt him I think I'd ask you to beat the shit out of me too."

 

Jaehyun softened, "I know. But know if he hurts you, Ten is planning on throwing him off this building."

 

"Ten cares about me?" Mark said incredulously.

 

Jaehyun snorted, "Yeah, but don't tell him I told you. He already has plans to lock me in the studio and set off tear gas when I'm recording."

 

The door opened and Donghyuck burst in, seeing Jaehyun crowding Mark who was laying on the bed, "I'm so betrayed. I thought we had something." he joked.

 

Jaehyun smirked, "I'm sorry Haechan, but we didn't. I'm here for my one true love," he reached around Mark like he was going to hug him and grabbed his seagull plushie from the bed, "the seagull."

 

Donghyuck gasped dramatically, "I'm heartbroken."

 

Jaehyun grabbed his stuff and left to Taeyong's room, but not before whispering to Donghyuck, "Now you have your real seagull to keep you company."

 

Donghyuck huffed but made his way over to the bed, "Scoot over, you know I hate the wall spot."

 

Mark laughed and rolled over with no complaints.

 

They talked softly for a while until Donghyuck reached over to get sip of water, and when he turned he was met by Mark sleeping.

 

Donghyuck smiled, he knew they were going take their time with the steps.

 

Third: There must be a period of time in which the members of the courtship will share small gifts, acts of kindness, and a consistent state of care for each other. 

 

Donghyuck was going to enjoy it.

 

-*-

 

The next few days felt like a middle school crush. 

 

They would leave small small things for each other all the time. 

 

They started off big.

 

Mark woke up one morning to find a new Gucci sweatshirt at the foot of his bed. He smiled, knowing Donghyuck was going to wear it more than him.

 

Donghyuck ended up finding new Fila shoes on his desk when he went to bed that night.

 

Then they settled down.

 

Giving more intimate and meaningful gifts.

 

A new pack of pencils on Mark’s lyric notebook because he was running out. 

 

Mark never admits it, but the book is filled with lyrics about Donghyuck.

 

A new set of paints for Donghyuck's newfound love of painting. 

 

Mark encouraged him to keep painting, and he was a natural.

 

Making breakfast for each other, or buying their favorite snacks and leaving it in their drawer. 

 

Other than the small shows of affection, nothing changed. 

 

They still had their childish arguments, usually made up after ice cream and whatever movie Donghyuck wanted to watch. 

 

They still went to dance practice and recordings as usual. 

 

They still danced around the idea of going to the next step of courtship just because they mutually enjoyed the place they were in. 

 

And that’s all that matters. 

 

Today, Donghyuck woke up to see one of the new eyeshadow palettes he’s been wanting for a while but keeps forgetting to buy. 

 

“Mark! This is to expensive.” Donghyuck whines that night. 

 

He was currently laying on Mark. Their legs were tangled together and their chests were parallel. Donghyuck supported himself on his forearms and elbows to face Mark.

 

Mark just smiled, “You deserve it all.”

 

Donghyuck just hid his face in Mark’s neck in embarrassment.

 

The next morning, Mark saw a pair of thin rimmed circle glasses on his nightstand.

 

Mark threw off the covers and stumbled into the kitchen, “Hyuck glasses are way too much!”

 

”I checked and they cost maybe ten dollars more than my eyeshadow palette did so we are even.” Donghyuck smirked, looking up from where he and Renjun were playing Wii bowling.

 

Mark looked at the boy a few feet away from him. 

 

Barefaced, wearing Jeno’s sweatpants and Mark sweatshirt, playing Wii bowling too intensely for 12:30 (am or pm I’ll let you decide which is better) on a Tuesday.

 

Mark knew he was in love in that moment. Truly in love. 

 

Not the “I bet singing birds do your hair every morning" love. 

 

The “we call each other ugly and fight over what movie to watch at 8 in the morning sometimes” love. 

 

-*-

 

That night, Donghyuck fell asleep on the couch.

 

Mark had been walking in after staying late at the studio to work on some songs and saw Donghyuck curled on the old couch.

 

He smiled adoringly at Donghyuck. Mark went and set his stuff down before coming back to make Donghyuck more comfortable.

 

Mark leaned down and pick Donghyuck up. He knew his room was closer than Donghyuck's, so Mark pushed his door open with his back and set Donghyuck on his bed.

 

He left to get a washcloth and a water bottle.

 

Mark came back and saw Donghyuck grabbing at the blankets. He had buried himself under the few Mark had pushed to the side in the morning.

 

Mark swore he was doing it on purpose just to kill Mark.

 

He took a minute to get over himself before kneeling by Donghyuck's face. 

 

Mark took the washcloth, wet with warm water and soap. He carefully washed Donghyuck's face, soft touches all over his features.

 

Mark knew Donghyuck took good care of his skin, but he also knew the Donghyuck hadn't washed it before falling asleep on the couch.

 

He went back to the bathroom to rinse it and douse it in cold water.

 

Something about  _the cold water closes your pores after you wash them with warm-soapy water_   that Donghyuck told him a while back.

 

Donghyuck flinched in his sleep from the cold touch, but let Mark continue.

 

When Mark was done he set the water bottle on the nightstand for the younger.

 

He pulled the blankets around Donghyuck and tucked his head above a pillow in a more comfortable position.

 

Mark took one more look at the beautiful sleeping boy and pressed a small kiss to his hair before walking out, closing the door quietly.

 

"Mark, you've gotta give that boy the damn ring." Johnny said, startling Mark when he turned around.

 

Mark sighed in relief when he noticed it was just Johnny, "I know, hyung. Can you take me down to Incheon tomorrow?"

 

Johnny smirked, "Car's already filled up and ready."

 

"Good," Mark said, "Do you think it's too soon to get him a-"

 

The sound of a door opening made Mark stop. 

 

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later hyung. Don't want anyone telling Donghyuck." Mark said, grabbing his own water bottle and going to Donghyuck's bed to sleep.

 

-*-

 

When Donghyuck went four days without receiving anymore gifts, he started to panic.

 

They hadn’t had an actual fight since before all of this.

 

”Hyung?” Donghyuck as Doyoung one night, “How do you know when someone is trying to end a courtship?”

 

”They give less of something and less quality- oh no. This isn’t about Mark is it?” Doyoung sets down his phones and scoots closer to Donghyuck on the couch.

 

Donghyuck nodded, “I get that he is busy preparing with the other units, but he hasn’t been.. giving anymore.”

 

"Oh, Haechan. You know Mark really likes you. I wouldn't doubt him." Doyoung said, pulling Donghyuck into a hug.

 

Donghyuck sighed into his embrace, "He even cancelled on me today, saying he was going shopping. He's gone shopping with Johnny and Jaemin for the past three days."

 

”This is great!” Doyoung burst out, smiling.

 

Seeing the look of despair on Donghyuck’s face, he explained, “I heard that Johnny has been giving him rides down to Incheon.”

 

”And?” Donghyuck said impatiently.

 

“Where are the best jewelers at in Korea?” Doyoung urged on.

 

Donghyuck sat wondering why Mark would be at- “Oh my god! The fourth step of courtship is a promise ring.”

 

Doyoung nodded enthusiastically, “I promise even if this isn’t it, Mark is 100% still in love with you. But I mean, it does seem like he’s spending his extra time writing scripts for MC stages to make some extra quick money.”

 

Donghyuck grinned, “You’re the best, Hyung.”

 

Doyoung just smiled. 

 

-*-

 

Donghyuck didn’t know what to do after his talk with Doyoung other than drop hints to Mark.

 

He started small with, “Gold is so pretty in jewelry, but rings are better in silver.”

“Have you seen some of those gaudy things on people’s fingers?”

 

But he amped it up eventually, “Ten’s ring is so pretty, and simple.”

”Hey Mark, does this look like a nice ring cause I think it’s gorgeous.”

 

Mark seemed to have caught on.

 

They were laying in bed one morning, talking and admiring each other.

 

Donghyuck was in the middle of tracing the lines of Mark's hand with his fingers while Mark adored his face.

 

Mark broke the silence, ”Hey Hyuck, what’s your ring size?”

 

”Depends on what chart- oh” Donghyuck froze, fingers stopping their ministrations. 

 

Mark grinned and sat up to look down at Donghyuck on his bed, “So you know?”

 

Donghyuck nodded. 

 

“How?” Mark asked innocently.

 

Donghyuck shifted on the bed so he could grab Mark's hand, "I noticed you had stopped giving small things and I was freaking out because, well, I thought you wanted to stop all of this."

 

Mark's eyes widened and he tightened the grip of their hands, "Oh, Hyuck."

 

"And so I asked Doyoung hyung and he told me that Johnny has been taking you down to Incheon lately, and well, it all sort of fit together."

 

Mark looked deep into Donghyuck's eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry if I made you worry. I promise you, the only person who would end this is you. I'm in it for the long run, for better and for worse, for fights and makeups, anything as long as it's with you."

 

Donghyuck's breath hitched and he blushed, not knowing how to respond other than saying, "I really, really want that too."

 

Mark's face broke out into a [relieved smile as he quipped out a happy](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/462533824227732603/?lp=true), "Okay."

 

Donghyuck giggled at that before sitting up, "Get up, now, Markie. Your lazy ass is making me not want to get up."

 

"So don't." Mark groaned, grabbing Donghyuck's waist and pulling him on top of his chest as Mark moved to lay down.

 

"Oof." Donghyuck let out before realizing how close their faces were.

 

Mark had his eyes closed, like he was trying to sleep.

 

But Donghyuck was so close he could see every small detail on Mark's face.

 

The curve of his nose, his thin eyebrows, the short eyelashes he has. Donghyuck could see the sharp cheekbones and thin lips he wishes to kiss. He could see the disappearing bags under his eyes that are only going away on nights he spends with Donghyuck. He could see the small blemishes and breakouts from the makeup and sweat.

 

Donghyuck wanted so badly, to just lean down and press a soft kiss to the chapped lips below him, but he knew how Mark loved the rules of the Courtship process, and kissing is not allowed yet.

 

So, he settled for pressing a kiss on Mark's forehead, then his nose, then his cheeks.

 

Once he deemed it enough, Donghyuck smiled down at Mark.

 

Mark fluttered his eyes opened and he pouted, eyes focused on Donghyuck's lips. He leaned up, stopped by Donghyuck's finger.

 

"But Hyuck, I want to kiss you." Mark whined.

 

Donghyuck only grinned and said back, "Give me the ring first, then you can kiss me whenever and wherever you want."

 

Mark just sulked. Donghyuck giggled at the expression and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Mark's lips. Not technically a real kiss, more on the cheek than anything.

 

Donghyuck pushed himself off Mark and stood over the boy who was currently processing what just happened.

 

Mark [grinned and shyly rolled over on the bed](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/381539399676529174/?lp=true), happiness radiating off of him.

 

Donghyuck just snorted and walked away to get ready for the day.

 

-*-

 

One thing Mark knew about Donghyuck is that he is a hopeless romantic.

 

So he felt immense pressure to make everything perfect because, well, he deserved it.

 

 _He deserves the world,_ Mark thinks.

 

Mark looks down at the ring in the plain black box.

 

It's perfect. You look at it and it just looks like Donghyuck's ring, even before you know it's his.

 

Mark was having some trouble trying to find a way to give it to him. It had to be perfect.

 

So, he asked the members to help him with it.

 

"Okay, so Jaemin, you are going to get him to come to the store with you while Jeno and I set up the dorm. Renjun, you are going to work on cooking. Jisung, you are going to help us hang the stuff that we can't reach. Chenle, don't break anything." Mark said.

 

They were huddled in the pantry. Privacy was hard to come by in the dorms.

 

Speaking of, "What are you guys doing?"

 

Donghyuck had opened the pantry and was staring with wide eyes.

 

Chenle felt nervous so he just let out a dolphin laugh, "That was funny Jaemin, thanks for locking us in here, ahahahahha"

 

Donghyuck just raised an eyebrow and looked at Mark who smiled back sheepishly.

 

"Haechannie! Can we go to the store now?" Jaemin said, linking arms with Donghyuck and dragging the boy out the door before he could respond.

 

The rest waited until they heard the door click behind them and sprung into action.

 

After half an hour of trying to hang fairy lights, place photos of the two everywhere, and put enough candles in the dorm it could give you an asthma attack, they deemed it a success.

 

"Renjun? How's the food coming along?" Mark asked, walking in to be met by the smell of Donghyuck's favorite food.

 

Pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, and a lot of grapes.

 

He had taken a liking to the classic Western foods when Mark brought them back after one summer in Vancouver. As for the grapes, Mark likes to say that's because Donghyuck looks like one of those pudu deers that like grapes. 

 

"Are you kidding?" Renjun said, offended, "The food will be so good he will want to date me." 

 

Mark paled, he had never thought of that.  _What if he finds another boy, a member, who he likes better?_   Mark worries.

 

Seeing his panic, Renjun softened, "I was joking. Mark, all he does is talk about you and how happy he is right now. Donghyuck wont find anyone else."

 

Mark nodded, anxiety settling in his stomach, "I'm just nervous."

 

Renjun gave him a smile, "I probably shouldn't tell you this but I'm going to anyways. Sit down."

 

Mark sat on the stool at the kitchen counter.

 

Renjun took a deep breath and recalled the past memory. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> They were sat on the couch, maybe the third weekly game session Renjun and Donghyuck had.
> 
> Somewhere along the way, they made a mutual agreement that this was their time to talk about anything.
> 
> Usually, that meant they talked about their boys.
> 
> Renjun was in the middle of setting up Halo when Donghyuck let out a shaky sigh.
> 
> "Junnie?" Donghyuck said quietly.
> 
> Renjun immediately turned and sat by him, "What is it? Is something wrong?"
> 
> Donghyuck shook his head. He bit his lip and started again, "How did you know that you wanted to be with Jaemin and Jeno forever? Like... bonding?"
> 
> Renjun sat shocked, expressionless.
> 
> Donghyuck shifted nervously, "Sorry, that was rude of me to ask."
> 
> "No, its fine." Renjun said, waking up, "I guess it was when one day I was laying on Jeno's bed, and they both thought I was asleep. They were talking and I overheard them saying stuff about our future. They would talk about ten, twenty years after this."
> 
> Renjun laughs a little, "It's funny. We always would talk and say how we would meet up every Wednesdays with you and... you and Mark."
> 
> Donghyuck stared at the floor, ears red.
> 
> "Everyone knows that you both will get there, in your own time. He feels the same, if that's what you're worried about." Renjun said, rubbing circles on Donghyuck's back.
> 
> He let out a sigh of relief, "It's exactly what I was worried about. Renjun, I think I want to marry him, not now but I know he's the only person I'll ever love this much. I feel like we are soulmates, even without the marks and bonds. Junnie, I- I'm so hap-py."
> 
> His voice broke and he started crying. Renjun pulled Donghyuck into a hug as he cried out, "He makes me so happy, I love him so much."

 

Mark was sitting in his chair, shocked still.

 

"You broke him, babe." Jeno said, smirking at his hyung's blush that was creeping over his face.

 

"I-I kinda really, really want t-to marry him too, J-Jun." Mark said, every word he slid further down in his seat and onto the floor. 

 

Renjun smirked before kicking his side lightly, "Go get dressed, you have to give him the promise ring before you can even kiss him."

 

Mark, still on the floor, rolled across the halls and into his room, slamming the door with his feet.

 

Renjun rolled his eyes and went back to making the plates look pretty. 

 

Five minutes later Mark came out of his room wearing a [regular tan sweatshirt and black sweatpants. Hair a little messy.](https://data.whicdn.com/images/320018403/large.jpg) 

 

Exactly how Donghyuck liked it.

 

"It'll do." Chenle mumbles from the couch.

 

"Chenle?" Mark said, "Please, take everyone and  _leave."_

 

Chenle nodded, "Yep, cool, cool, cool, definitely."

 

On their way out, they ran into someone.

 

There was a loud bang against the door and then worried voices.

 

"Oh fuck!" A familiar voice shouted from outside the door.

 

Jisung's voice came back, "Haechan hyung! I'm so sorry."

 

"It's fine Jisung, I just need to go in and get some tissue." Donghyuck said, trying to push past the boys.

 

"Wait!" Jaemin yelled, "You can't go in like this."

 

"Why not? Jaemin, I'm totally not dripping blood from my nose right now." Donghyuck said sarcastically, "I'm going in."

 

"But Mark is in there and he wanted to surprise you!" Jeno yelled over both of them.

 

Mark facepalmed and he heard Chenle slap Jeno's arm, "Hyung, you spoiled it."

 

"What was I supposed to do?"

 

"Say nothing."

 

Mark sighed, "It's fine guys, just let him in. I'll get some ice. You alright Hyuck?"

 

"Yeah." Donghyuck's sad voice became clear as he opened the door.

 

He let out a small, "Oh."

 

The living room looked magical. There was a blanket fort, with fairy lights and candles all over. In it, was a tray with his favorite foods, still warm.

 

Mark was by the fridge, wearing his favorite clothes on the older boy, putting ice in a bag.

 

"Minhyung," Donghyuck said, throat closing up, "I love it so much."

 

Mark turned around and rushed over, grabbing the tissues on his way.

 

"Are you okay?" Mark asked softly, moving Donghyuck's hands away and giving him some tissues to wipe them off.

 

Mark raised his hands and used tissues to softly wipe the blood that had slowed to a stop. He dabbed the tissue on the tan skin, focusing on not hurting Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck watched him with fond eyes, holding the ice in his hand, "Is it done bleeding?"

 

Mark hummed, "Yeah I think so. You should hold the ice to it. It was just a nosebleed, not broken."

 

Donghyuck nodded and raised it to his nose.

 

"I'm sorry tonight was ruined." Donghyuck said, watching Mark's expression.

 

Mark furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Jeno ruined the surprise, Jisung hit me in the face, I just bled all over your old sweatshirt I'm wearing."

 

Mark fondly looked at Donghyuck, "Do you not want to sit and have dinner while watching The Proposal?"

 

Donghyuck perked up, "Of course I do."

 

"Then the night isn't ruined." Mark ran his hand through Donghyuck's hair, "How about you go get comfortable and I'll get us some drinks?"

 

Donghyuck grinned and nodded, hurrying to his room.

 

Mark ran to get chocolate milk, Donghyuck's favorite that he hasn't had in a while because they never have enough in their budget for it, and some waters for both of them.

 

Mark settled into the fort, reaching in the hidden corner to make sure the ring was still there.

 

It was, thank god.

 

Donghyuck appeared in the entrance and lifted the blanket to get in.

 

He changed [into a grey sweatshirt and black sweatpants.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRIvegc479YXgyE3s0Gj3PAjgrUevVXNoXS7GRfFCkpiJAO5iEo) Mark thought he looked beautiful.

 

"So, shall we hyung?" Donghyuck said, picking up a plate and fork.

 

Mark smiled, "Of course, Duckie."

 

Donghyuck smile widened at the nickname.

 

Mark grabbed the remote and pressed play. 

 

About 3/4 of the movie Mark was staring at Donghyuck.

 

Watching the colors from the screen wash over his face, too entranced to notice Mark. Mark saw as he subconsciously raised the fork every now and then, pancakes doused in syrup. Reaching for his water, he turned to look at the bottle to not spill is and made eye contact with Mark.

 

Instead of looking away, Mark just smiled lovingly as Donghyuck froze and blushed.

 

"You aren't even watching the movie." Donghyuck pouted.

 

Mark chuckled, "You are much more interesting."

 

Donghyuck snorted and shoved Mark, "Shut up, Lee."

 

Donghyuck turned back to the screen, feeling Mark's eyes on him. He soon forgot, getting lost in the plot.

 

It wasn't until after the movie ended, when Mark was cleaning up that Mark apologized.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't make tonight perfect."

 

"It isn't the fancy lights and a homemade dinner that make it perfect. It just has to be you, to make it perfect."

 

Mark looked at Donghyuck, a small smile on his face as he stared fondly at the Omega.

 

"Marry me."

 

Donghyuck nearly spit out the water he had just taken a sip of, "I'm sorry, what?!"

 

"I know we are young but we've been with each other forever and I want to keep it that way." Mark explained, feeling high off confidence.

 

Donghyuck was silent for a minute, eyes wide and doe-like. Quietly he says, "What about the steps? I thought they were important to you."

 

"Screw the steps, Hyuck. You are what is important. I just want you. I just- marry me Hyuck." Mark reached forward and grabbed Donghyuck's hands, soft enough for Donghyuck to pull away but tight enough to make it meaningful.

 

It was silent for a minute and Mark spoke, "Look, we don't have to do it now. I'm not expecting an answer now, or even a yes-"

 

"Okay." Donghyuck whispered, smile growing on his face.

 

Mark gaped, amazed at his luck, "W-what?"

 

"Yes, I will marry you" Donghyuck grinned, biting his lip.

 

Mark just pulled Donghyuck into a hug, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck tight and he laughed giddily.

 

Donghyuck smirked at the reaction, he joked, "You have a ring for me, Canada?"

 

Mark smile widened, glint in his eyes, "I do actually. I wanted to find a nice promise ring, but none of them were good enough so I ended up getting, well, a wedding ring."

 

Mark rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

 

Donghyuck giggled, reaching up and kissing his cheek, "Where is it?"

 

Mark walked over and grabbed the box. He walked in front of Donghyuck and kneeled, "Lee Donghyuck, I know you already said yes. But I feel like you will never let me live if I don't try and make this romantic. I've been in love with you for so long. I've had you in my life for more years than you haven't been, and I want to make that number bigger. Will you be mine forever, and marry me?"

 

Donghyuck snorted and beamed, "Markus Lee, you've told me that isn't your name a million times, but tonight it is. Yes, I will marry you."

 

Mark giggled, standing up and sliding the ring on Donghyuck's finger.

 

It fit perfect.

 

Donghyuck raised his hand to see it better in the dimmed lights. He admired it.

 

[It was gold and had a lot of small jewels. Nothing like he wanted at all. But it worked. It was gorgeous and simple and absolutely,](https://www.etsy.com/listing/625718318/diamond-wedding-band-solid-14k18k-gold?ref=related-2&frs=1)

 

"Perfect." Donghyuck breathed out, "It's absolutely perfect."

 

Mark smiled, eyes dropping down to Donghyuck's lips.

 

Donghyuck noticed and stepped closer.

 

They moved to each other, room now silent other than the credits still playing on the TV.

 

Mark raised a hand and cupped Donghyuck's cheek.

 

They both rushed forward and pressed their lips together.

 

It didn't feel like fireworks, no. 

 

It felt like coming home after a long day and changing into new clothes before laying on your bed and sleeping for fourteen hours.

 

It felt like the victory of passing a test you tried so hard on.

 

It felt like home.

 

They set them together for just a second, letting themselves savor the moment.

 

All the adrenaline from the past five minutes came to a sudden calm stop.

 

Like blasting your music in your earbuds and then taking them out, basking in the silence.

 

Mark hesitantly moved to press another peck to Donghyuck's lips.

 

Slowly, he molded the kisses together, making it a more fluid motion.

 

Donghyuck felt like he was floating. He let Mark take the lead and followed, content.

 

Donghyuck raised his arms and rested his elbows on Mark's shoulders, hands going to his hair.

 

The kiss deepened.

 

Not getting steamy, but full of more meaning.

 

They kissed not like they were trying to take the others breath away, but to breathe the other's air.

 

They pulled each other closer and closer, mouths moving slow and deliberate.

 

It was almost a lazy kiss, but it was comforting.

 

They kissed unhurriedly, knowing they'd have forever to do more.

 

They kissed to savor the moment, to savor each other.

 

They kissed because they were in love and that's all they wanted to do.

 

Love each other.

 

Eventually, they pulled away. They couldn't actually breathe each other, even though it felt like they were the only thing they needed to live.

 

"I love you." Donghyuck whispered.

 

Mark kissed his forehead, "I love you to."

 

They cleaned up everything, taking longer than it should have since they kept kissing and hugging every time they walked near each other.

 

Once they settled in bed Mark asked, "Remember when we had our first kiss?"

 

Donghyuck shifted, his head was on Mark's chest. He laughed at the memory, "Yeah."

 

They were in middle school still, arguing over something. They remember almost hitting each other until an adult told them to stop fighting.

 

"Kiss and make up for gods sake!" The adult had screamed.

 

Young Donghyuck had pouted angrily before grabbing Mark's face and kissing him.

 

Young Mark had just stared, mouth agape while Donghyuck stalked off frustratedly.

 

That was the day Mark had fallen in love with Donghyuck, not realizing it was the same for the latter.

 

"I never got to tell you, but I'm glad it was you." Mark said, arm resting on Donghyuck's back.

 

"Me too."

 

-*-

 

When everyone came back to the dorms, everything was cleaned up and Mark and Donghyuck were already in bed.

 

They knew it was going to be awkward to tell everyone that they were  _engaged_   so they decided to just let them figure it out themselves.

 

Jaehyun, being the number two supporter of the protect Haechan squad, felt something was off the minute he walked into the bedroom the three shared.

 

In the morning, they went through breakfast without anyone noticing.

 

It wasn't until the Dreamies came for lunch that the trouble started.

 

"Ahhhh!" Jaemin screamed as he opened the door, "Let me see the ring, let me see it. Let me see it!"

 

Each word got more guttural and scary. Like when you talk to a baby or pet, voice getting more and more indecipherable.

 

All the older members shared looks of confusion as Donghyuck blushed, leaning into Mark's neck to hide his red face.

 

"What ring?" Lucas asked.

 

Jaehyun's eyes locked onto Donghyuck's left hand that just happened to be in his pocket.

 

In a low, dangerous tone, Jaehyun said, "Haechan. Take your hand out of your pocket."

 

Donghyuck smiled nervously and took his right hand out. Jaehyun gave him a dead stare that said  _you know what I meant._

 

Everyone was confused. The promise ring is supposed to be on your middle finger on your right hand.

 

Donghyuck sighed, hoping he could have gotten away but didn't.

 

He hid his face in his right hand and reluctantly lifted out his left hand, gold shining on a certain sacred finger.

 

As soon as Jaehyun saw it he rushed around to grab Mark's collar. Mark yelped as he was dragged away to a separate room, barely able to walk. Johnny, Jeno, and Lucas followed.

 

"No. Fucking. Way." Renjun said.

 

As everyone let the realization dawn on them, yells filled the room.

 

Jaemin ran and grabbed Donghyuck's hand, trying to get a better look.

 

Taeyong and Taeil shared looks of panic, "But they're so young."

 

Yangyang and Hendery were making conversation about the beautiful course of marriage while Xiao Jun shook them both by their shoulders.

 

Jungwoo and Winwin made small talk about how pretty the ring was and how adorable the couple is. Winwin enjoyed talking with Jungwoo.

 

Yuta sat bitterly, saying to himself, "Damn kid proposed before I did."

 

Kun was currently downing the last of his drink that looked less like water and more like vodka. Doyoung and Ten rubbed his back comfortingly as they talked about what the other boys were doing to Mark.

 

Chenle was currently screaming in Chinese while Renjun joined him, both leaning over Jaemin's shoulders to see the ring.

 

Jisung took the opportunity to make a plate of food and ate, unbothered.

 

Donghyuck eventually got over his embarrassment and raised his head.

 

He regretted it when he saw more than a dozen pairs of eyes looking at him. 

 

"Are you going to tell us or what?" Chenle asked, everyone staring in anticipation.

 

As much as he liked being the center of attention, this was too much.

 

It was loud and bright and there was too many people.

 

Donghyuck freaked out. He started breathing heavier and asked, "Where's Mark?"

 

"He's talking with the others- why are you okay?" Jaemin said, immediately noticing the change. He moved everyone to back up, "Do you need me to get him?"

 

Donghyuck nodded gratefully, breathing still heavy and eyes roaming around anxiously, looking for a place to lock onto.

 

-*-

 

As soon as Jaehyun saw it he rushed around to grab Mark's collar. Mark yelped as he was dragged away to a separate room, barely able to walk. Johnny, Jeno, and Lucas followed.

 

Mark was pushed into a room and thrown onto the bed.

 

"What the fuck Mark?" Jaehyun said angrily, yell not heard by the others screaming.

 

Mark looked up to see Jaehyun's intimidating face, "Look, I'm sorry it was just the right moment and-"

 

Johnny raised an arm to set on Jaehyun's shoulder, "Jae, I think you need to calm down."

 

"I think you need too be angrier about this!" Jaehyun said, "Haechan is my pack brother and Mark proposed to him without even asking."

 

Johnny sighed before saying regretfully, "He asked me."

 

Jaehyun froze, saying darkly, "And you said yes?"

 

Lucas tried, "Well, it looks like Haechan did too."

 

That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

 

Jeno sighed and facepalmed.

 

Jaehyun turned to Mark, ready to tear him a new one, when he was interrupted by the door opening. 

 

Renjun was in the door frame, "Mark? Can you come here?"

 

Mark sat up, worried.

 

Jaehyun held out a hand to stop him, "We are doing something right now Renjun."

 

Renjun gave Jaehyun a glare that made all the Alpha's stand down, "Haechan is getting overwhelmed and he is asking for you. He's breathing real weird."

 

Mark stood up and walked around all the other boys rushing out the door.

 

Mark's eyes found Donghyuck and he made his way over quickly. He saw everyone's eyes on him and whispered in Donghyuck's ear, "Do you want to go to my room, away from everyone?"

 

Donghyuck nodded, "Yeah okay."

 

Mark took his hands and dragged him into his room.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mark said. Donghyuck sat on his bed and Mark kneeled in front of him, holding both his hands and rubbing the backs with his thumbs.

 

Donghyuck shrugged. Mark knew that when he was too overwhelmed he would shut down. Starting with talking.

 

"Okay, that's okay. Let's just focus on here." Mark said, speaking delicately.

 

Mark started with the usual list, "Do you have something you can taste?"

 

Donghyuck nodded.

 

"Something you can hear?"

 

Nod.

 

"Something you can see?"

 

Nod.

 

"Something you can smell?"

 

Nod.

 

"Something you can feel?"

 

Nod, Donghyuck squeezed Mark's hands. Mark felt his heart flutter at that.

 

"Now that you're anchored, do you want to talk about it?" Mark tried.

 

Donghyuck shook his head. Mark nodded.

 

Donghyuck sighed and [leaned forward to hug Mark, falling into him.](https://pm1.narvii.com/6979/f10b905fbbb1c5d6b258438de65fccfe5b2f2c4ar1-500-750v2_00.jpg)

 

Mark's arms went around his waist as Donghyuck settled on Mark's knees. His hands came to stroke Donghyuck's hair.

 

Ironically, Mark had forgotten to shut the door.

 

Everyone else was watching the scene with understanding looks.

 

They saw as Mark whispered comforting words in Donghyuck's ear and as Donghyuck nodded along. They saw Mark kiss his cheek and the worried look on his face.

 

They saw Mark pick Donghyuck up, the omegas legs around his waist, and set him on the bed and sit by his side.

 

They saw as Donghyuck pulled away and Mark looked at Donghyuck with so much love and care that it almost hurt the others to watch.

 

They knew they should look away, it was a private moment.

 

But something about how Mark refused to look away from Donghyuck made the others glad they did look so they could finally understand.

 

Jaehyun sighed in defeat and Taeyong grabbed his hand, "Haechan is grown up now, you can't take care of him forever."

 

Jaehyun nodded, "I know."

 

"Remember, that's how we were." Taeyong said, and Jaehyun just raised their intertwined hands to kiss Taeyong's.

 

Jaehyun just sat with a neutral expression. 

 

Together, the group decided they would let the matter go and approach the two calmly and in small groups.

 

They felt awful, especially since they knew that Donghyuck sometimes gets panicky in these situations. 

 

Jaemin decided to go over first. He walked to where Donghyuck was sitting on the bed again, Mark next to him. Donghyuck was leaning his head on Mark's shoulder. Mark's arm was around his shoulders and played with the fabric on his sleeve while whispering sweet nothings to Donghyuck. 

 

Jaemin knocked on the door frame causing the two to look up at him, "Hey guys. Haechannie everyone is sorry. We know it must have been a lot to see 16 other people hounding you and it's our fault."

 

Donghyuck just smiled and shook his head, "I forgave you guys a long time ago. I know you didn't mean to and that's all that matters."

 

Jaemin sighed in relief before smirking and saying, "So, Mark hyung actually proposed when he was supposed to just give you a promise ring?"

 

Donghyuck giggled, "Yeah. He sure did."

 

Mark frowned and lightly pinch Donghyuck's arm, making the younger boy push further into Mark's side.

 

Mark could tell that Jaemin wanted to talk to Donghyuck alone, so he said, "I'm going to go talk to everyone about what we discussed, Hyuckie. Is that okay?"

 

Donghyuck nodded, reluctantly sitting up. Mark kissed his hair and moved to leave, closing the door behind him.

 

As soon as the door shut, two distinct voices screamed from the inside and Mark smiled knowingly, before moving to the kitchen where everyone gathered.

 

Mark walked over, all eyes on him as he rubbed his neck nervously.

 

He cleared his throat and started, "Look, I know we are young and dumb and inexperienced with everything about a relationship. But Hyuck and I talked about it. We want to grow old together and figure out everything. We want to learn and make mistakes and mess up and fix it, side by side. We want all our firsts to be with each other."

 

"I mean we already are each others first for a lot of things. Our first kiss, first boyfriend, first best friend even. We want to be the first and last for everything." Mark said, biting his lip.

 

He took a pause and said, "We don't want to get married right now. It is a promise ring, but I wanted to tell Donghyuck that there is no take-backs for me. There will be no hesitancy or regrets about us being, well, us. We still want to take our time, but we want to do it with each other without any worries of something changing."

 

Mark sighed and looked at Jaehyun directly, "I know I should have asked you, and I'm sorry I didn't. I honestly didn't intend to get engaged on a random Wednesday night. But it just felt right, and Hyuck said yes. I talked with him, making sure he is 100% okay and ready for this. So, I'm asking for your permission now. Please, Jaehyun hyung.”

 

Mark spoke these words with vulnerability, a rare, but great, emotion that Alpha's show. He showed himself in front of everyone to show his true intentions and it seemed to pay off.

 

Jaehyun walked up to Mark, standing tall and broad. Mark stayed his ground, though, somehow staying at eye level.

 

"You do anything, and I mean even breathing at the wrong time, that makes Haechan uncomfortable, scared, or sad, and I will make sure that you not only find any other person to fall in love with but that you also can never have your own kids." Jaehyun growled.

 

Mark nodded, "Like I said before hyung, I would come to you myself if I ever do. Which I wont, so you can put your fists away."

 

Jaehyun stared into Mark's eyes and deemed his answer acceptable. He pulled Mark into a hug and whispered, voice breaking, "I'm dead serious, I'll beat your ass Lee."

 

"I know, hyung." Mark said, hugging back. He felt his eyes tear up slightly. He was so scared and nervous, he didn't know what he would do if Jaehyun had said no.

 

"Aw, maybe I should give this ring to you, Jaehyun hyung." Donghyuck's teasing voice came from the side of them.

 

He was leaning against the door frame, signature smirk on his face.

 

Mark just snorted at his behavior, glad he was feeling better.

 

"Ok so like is it time for me to brag about the fact that I got engaged before all you bitches?" Donghyuck said, holding the ring out.

 

Yuta just grumbled, "Fucking Mark Lee."

 

Donghyuck chuckled, "Not yet, Yuta hyung, but eventually if he stays good."

 

Mark felt his whole body go stiff and his face was covered in red.

 

Jaehyun turned to Mark angrily, “No. Nope. Not happening, ever.”

 

Chenle just giggled, "So can we see it?"

 

Donghyuck nodded and the whole crowd of boys rushed forward.

 

Donghyuck flinched back and they froze.

 

"What about three at a time?" Renjun said, and Donghyuck threw him a grateful look, nodding.

 

Chenle, Taeyong, and Renjun was rushed over, ready to admire it.

 

Taeyong was more occupied with hugging Donghyuck telling him how happy he is.

 

With his face tucked over Taeyong's shoulder, hand being pulled at by the two Dreamies, Donghyuck sent a wide eyed look to Mark.

 

Mark laughed and stared affectionately.

 

He was knocked out of his stupor by Jeno slapping his back, "Hyung! I'm happy for you."

 

"Thanks Jen-"

 

"But let me tell you. I don't care how many years you were born before me, I'll fucking kill you." Jeno said, voice grittier than ever before. He leaned in close.

 

Jeno pulled back after, smiling wide with his eyes. Mark nodded, smiling nervously back.

 

When Mark looked back he saw Donghyuck's eyes widen as Taeil came over with a condom and banana.

 

Renjun, for some odd reason, screeched and slapped the banana away which landed on the floor.

 

The room was silent until Kun said, "That's one way to stay protected."

 

Yuta burst out in laughter. When he tried to tell everyone what was so funny, Winwin translated the gibberish Yuta was sputtering, "He said, 'Why wrap your willy when you can slap the dilly?"

 

Mark blanched before sending a panicked look to Donghyuck. 

 

He just smirked and said loudly, "Don't worry babe, I won't do that to yours."

 

"Please stop referring to  _it."_   Mark hissed, hiding his face in his hands, "I'm leaving. I hate you all."

 

Donghyuck laughed, "Love you too."

 

-*-

 

Later that night, when the two were laying together in bed, Mark whispered, “Hey Hyuck?”

 

Donghyuck shuffled and grunted in acknowledgement.

 

Mark bit his lip before saying, “What you were joking about before, are we ever going to be that close?”

 

Donghyuck had a confused look on his face until- oh. It finally dawned on him.

 

He meant... you know.... bonding.

 

”Not now, obviously.” Donghyuck blushed, “But one day. I really do.”

 

Mark nodded, “Cool cool cool cool cool.”

 

Donghyuck just snorted, “For now let’s keep it all to stuff we wouldn’t be embarrassed about Ten talking about.”

 

Mark chuckled, “No matter what, Ten can make everything uncomfortable.”

 

Donghyuck giggled. He was about to speak when he was interrupted again. 

 

“I regret ever supporting you two. Shut up. Stop being in love and sleep!” Doyoung snapped.

 

Mark and Donghyuck just looked at each other and smiled before cuddling closer and drifting to sleep.

 

-*-

 

The next morning, Mark woke up first. His head was buried in Donghyuck’s neck.

 

He presses innocent kisses along it and his collarbones.

 

Donghyuck eventually woke up, giggling at the sensation.

 

"Someone is in a good mood today" Donghyuck hummed out peacefully.

 

Mark smiled against the tan skin, "I'm just happy."

 

Donghyuck felt his heart flutter, "I am too."

 

Mark continued, keeping it sweet and soft. He nudged his nose over Donghyuck's collarbones, where a mark would go.

 

"Hmm, can't wait to mark you one day." Mark nuzzled into Donghyuck's shoulder, resting his head there.

 

Donghyuck sighed in content, "Just do it now then."

 

Mark stiffened, "No, absolutely not."

 

He sat up, looking down at Donghyuck, almost angry.

 

"Why not?" Donghyuck pouted, saying in a sad tone, "Do you- do you just not want to at all?"

 

Mark noticed the worry and his face softened, "Oh, you know I do, so badly."

 

Donghyuck looked confused and disappointed, saying, "Why not then?"

 

"I just," Mark sighed before replying honestly, "I want to make it special. I mean, we got engaged on a random day without planning it. I want to make this perfect for you- no, for us."

 

Donghyuck nodded, he was a little let down, but he knew it would be better to wait.

 

Mark smiled sheepishly and said, "Plus, if we ever have kids I want to have at least one good story."

 

Donghyuck's eyes widened, "You want to have kids?"

 

Mark heard the panic in his voice and stuttered, "Well, I don't know, maybe? I'm too young to think about that now, but I do know if I do have kids I want them with you."

 

"But I can't even get pregnant, I'm a man. They wouldn't be ours." Donghyuck said softly. He knew one of the downfalls of being a male omega meant they could never have biological kids.

 

"I don't care about that, I meant I want to raise them with you, if we do have kids." Mark reached a hand down to cup Donghyuck's face, stroking his cheek comfortingly.

 

Donghyuck was silent for a minute. He refused to look into Mark's eyes.

 

Mark was afraid he pushed too far, "Hyuck, if you don't want kids we don't have to have any. I'm not going to be unhappy over something like that, this is a two-way relationship for a reason."

 

Mark felt a heavy weight in his chest as he laid back down by Donghyuck, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Hyuck."

 

Donghyuck turned around and settled onto Mark. He rested his head on Mark's chest and curled into his side. Donghyuck wrapped an arm around Mark. They laid in silence for a few seconds.

 

Donghyuck whispered, "What would we name them?"

 

Mark was startled for a second before saying, "Well, I don't know. I was thinking we could have two."

 

Donghyuck hummed, closing his eyes, "That sounds nice."

 

"Since we would have to adopt," Mark said, [wrapping an arm around Donghyuck and trailing it up to his hair](https://weheartit.com/entry/300482138), "I think it would be nice if we let them keep the name their parents gave them."

 

Donghyuck had never thought of that, "I love it."

 

"I love you." Mark whispered.

 

Donghyuck turned his neck to stare up at Mark, "I love you too."

 

Mark shook his head, "No, seriously. I've never felt so strongly about someone. I never will find someone I love as much as I love you."

 

Donghyuck blushed and he felt a lump in his throat. He teared up, noticing Mark in a similar state. He croaked out, "Shut up."

 

"Make me." Mark said teasingly, trying to lift the mood.

 

Donghyuck sat up, "Okay then."

 

He reached his hands up and cupped Mark's jaw, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

 

Donghyuck felt one tear slip down his cheek, making his lips taste slightly salty. Mark's eyes opened slightly. He raised his fingers to brush the tears away and closed his eyes again.

 

Mark pulled away and asked, "Why are you crying, Duckie?"

 

Donghyuck sniffled and said, "My mom used to tell me that even though I would have crushes and breakups, when I would have times where I would feel like no one loved me. That one day I would find someone who did love me so much that they would make sure I never felt like that again. That some day, someone, would come in and make me feel so happy and cared for every day for the rest of my life."

 

Donghyuck let a few more tears slide down his face and Mark wiped all of them up, his spare arm rubbing circles onto his hip.

 

He took a minute to get his breath back before continuing, "I would tell her all the time about you. I think she knew though. I think she knew you would be that person as much as I hoped for it to be you."

  

Mark held Donghyuck until he calmed down, whispering sweet nothings to him.

 

"Did you tell her yet?" Mark asked, "Did you tell your mom?"

 

Donghyuck snorted, "Are you kidding me? She was the first person I told."

 

"Should've known." Mark joked, pinching Donghyuck's shoulder teasingly.

 

Donghyuck was about to reply when there was a knock to their door.

 

"Are you guy's decent?" Jaemin asked. They heard a angry voice, probably Jaehyun's, whisper, "They better be."

 

"Yeah, come in." Donghyuck yelled back. Mark whined a little, wanting to stay in the moment.

 

Donghyuck sat up, pulling away from a sulking Mark.

 

Jaemin pushed the door open and walked in, "Thank god, I lost at rock paper scissors and I did not want to see you two making out so early."

 

Mark just wrapped an arm around Donghyuck and pulled him back down greedily, "What do you want?"

 

Jaemin smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Donghyuck, "You have a snappy one there."

 

"Don't I know it." Donghyuck grinned back, leaning his head on Mark's shoulder again.

 

Mark just frowned, "I want to go back to cuddling, so hurry up."

 

"Gross." Jaemin said before continuing, "Anyways, Taeyong and Kun made breakfast for everyone so get up before Yuta eats everything."

 

"Shut up Jaemin, I eat it all because it makes me gorgeous!" Yuta yelled from the kitchen.

 

Donghyuck didn't have to be in the room to know Winwin was leaning in to whisper, "I think you look beautiful regardless of what you eat."

 

It was just a routine of theirs.

 

Donghyuck smiled, "Thanks Nana. I'll get him up, we will be out in like five minutes."

 

Jaemin nodded, closing the door behind him. Regretfully, before he left he heard Mark ask, "Can we spend four of those minutes cuddling?"

 

"Fucking nasty." Jaemin muttered, walking back to the table.

 

"Hey! Language!" Doyoung scolded.

 

Jaemin just gave him a dead look, "You go in there next time."

 

Doyoung's mouth snapped shut.

 

"Exactly."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is great!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I have tomorrow off so I might write some more 0.0
> 
> If you have any recommendations (for this fic or not) don’t be afraid to tell me
> 
> I might add more to this fic but I won’t add a chapter I’ll just edit it :)
> 
> Edit 1: I'm working on more so this is not done yet!!


End file.
